KING OF FIGHTERS:IN THE PITS!
by Dune7
Summary: Terry Bogard and other fighters are invited to a brand new fighting tournament that pits them in hardcore matches against..THE PIT FIGHTERS!
1. The Stage is Set

KING OF FIGHTERS:IN THE PIT!

(NOTE:This story takes place after KOF/95 and before the events of KOF'96 as well as FF3,and also stars some of the characters from the old Atari fighting game called PIT FIGHTER. Enjoy!)

Ch.1:The stage is set.

Southtown USA.

Local hero and recent KOF champion Terry Boagard was busy shooting hoops with some of the local kids in the basketball court.

The Lone Wolf ran past the trio of kids,jump high into the air and then slammed the orange vinyl ball into the basket.

"SLAMM!"

"YEAH!"said Terry as he landed on the bottom of his sneakers.

"TERRY SLAMS IT AGAIN!"

"Man,he gets us every time."said the first kid on the left.

"Yeah man,but it's great to see him in action."said the second kid.

"Yeah,you said it!"said the third.

"How about another round boys?"said Terry.

"YEAH!"the youths all said in unison.

Suddenly,a mailman came upon Terry.

"Excuse me,Mr...Bogard?"he said.

"Speaking."said Terry. "Got something for me?"

The mailman handed him a white envelope letter.

"Letter for you,of course."he said. "Good day to ya."

Terry looked at the envelope and then realized something.

"If this is what I think it is,"he thought."I and friends of the Fatal Fury Team may be in it sooner than we think."

But when Terry turned the letter over,there was no R seal or the letters KOF on it.

"Hmm..now what could this be?"he thought and then opened it.

Inside was a paper of registration and a flyer.

It read this:

"DEAR FAMED MARTAIL ARTIST,YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO A SECRET FIGHT CLUB CONTEST LOCATED IN NEW YORK CALLED THE PIT FIGHTING TOURNAMENT!

ALL YOU NEED DO IS FILL THIS OUT,COME TO THE FIGHTING VENUE LOCATED AT THIS ADRESS.(A location in Queens was shown where the contest would take place.)

REGISTER AND FIGHT WITH THE BEST,AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY AND SKILLED ENOUGH,YOU MAY BECOME THE PIT FIGHTERS CHAMPION! SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? COME TO THE CONTEST AND FIGHT FOR THE BEST!"

"Wow..."replied Terry. "A new and different fighting competition eh?

It doesn't sound like King of Fighters...so maybe I should give it a try."

"What's up,Terry?"asked one of the kids.

"Uhmm...look guys,it's been fun,but I got something important to do right now,see you later okay?"

"Sure bye Terry,come back soon."said the other kids.

"BYE!"said Terry as he ran off for his house.

Back home,Terry called up Andy and told him about the invitation he received.

"Sounds pretty hardcore,Terry."said Andy on the other end.

"Yeah,but did you get one?"said Terry.

"No,afraid not."said Andy. "Must be targeted for extreme fighters only."

"Well,if you do get one,meet me at New York and the Empire State Building,and if Joe gets one,tell him that's where i'll be,okay?"

"You bet big brother,but be careful...there's no telling who might be behind this tournament."said Andy

"I will,take care,"said Terry as he hung up.

"Hmmm...it says the tournament is this friday and that's only two days from now."he thought.

"I'll get some training done tonight,tomorrow and then head for the contest and see what's up."

While in two parts of Japan...

Kyokugenryu Dojo,Osaka.

Ryo Sakazaki opened a letter that told him about the Pit Fighting contest.

"Wow!"he said looking it over."A new and different kind of contest,and one that's hardcore."

"I don't really like those illegal tourneys."said Yuri. "They use dirty methods in it I hear."

"Indeed."said Takuma scratching his chin. "If you are thinking of attending this,you'd best think twice my son."

"But this is a chance to learn something new about fighting dad."said Ryo.

"These are the kind of contests where you learn something better if you're in a real street fight and Robert and myself haven't been in one of those since we first started fighting back in Southtown."

"Well...yes,there are ways to learn to best your opponent if he is a dishonorable one."said Takuma.

"Very well,but be careful,Ryo...after the last few KOF's we've been to,there's no telling who might be behind this sort of contest."

"I'll be on my toes."said Ryo. "I promise ya that."

While in Tokyo Japan at a local high school...

Kyo Kusanagi and his girlfriend were sitting under a tree and looking at the same letter that was adressed to him.

"It's this Friday night."he said. "What luck,I can head off to America for the first time in my life even."

"But,Kyo..."said Yuri. "Are you sure you want to fight in this?"

"Sure I do."said Kyo. "I mean after the last two KOF's where the boys and me were faced twice with a maniacal crime lord named Rugal who just wanted to snuff us fighters out,this could be a new and refreshing experience."

"Well...just please be careful."said Yuri.

"Aren't I always?"said Kyo grinning.

"Notreally."said Yuri.

"Oh gee,thanks."said Kyo.

Yuri giggled.

While in other parts of the world,many other fighters were receieving invites to this tournament and while at a dome shaped building that lay in the middle of Queens,New York,the contest was being laid out.

And in a dark room with a window overlooking the whole construction,the person behind it sat in a single swivel chair and clutched a glass of red wine.

"Soon...very soon now..."he thought. "...the world's best shall fall before me once again,HAHAHA!"

NEXT IN CH.2:THE FIGHTERS ARRIVE AT THE LOCATION WHERE THE CONTEST WILL BE HELD AND THE FIRST MATCHES BEGIN! WHAT NEW AND DEADLY BATTLES AWAIT TERRY AND THE OTHERS? FIND OUT NEXT CHAP!


	2. Arrival

KOF:In the pits!

Ch.2:Gathered players.

NEW YORK CITY,THE FOLLOWING DAY.

Terry Bogard arrived in New York the following days after he recieved the invite to the Pit Fighters tournament.

He decided to head to the Statue of Liberty and see if either Andy or Joe were there as well.

After taking the ferry boat,and arriving at the statue,he went straight upstairs to the where the crown section was.

He walked through the crowds of people,his usual duffle bag over his shoulder,and looked for any sign of his friends.

Suddenly,he heard an all-too familiar sound from someone he knew.

"HEEEYYLONE WOLF!"said a voice.

It was Joe Higashi himself,and he was dressed in a pair of blue and green sweats and carrried a tiger striped duffle bag.

"Ohwellnot suprising."said Terry grinning. "But glad to see you made it."

"Likewise,Terry."said Joe as he shook Terry's hand."The call to fight always calls for men like us!"

"It sure does."said Terry. "By the way,was Andy and Mai with you?"

"Afraid not."said Joe. "I guess they weren't invited,much to Mai's chagrin...and of course Andy's worry."

Terry chuckled.

"Yeah,you can say that again."he said.

Suddenly,another familiar face showed up.

It was Ryo and he was dressed in a brown leather jacket,blue jeans and boots and carried a duffle bag of his own.

"Hey,look who it ain't!"he said. "The Fatal Furys"

"Yeah,and the Art of Fighting leader himself."said Terry as he shook Ryo's hand.

"How ya been,Ryo?"

"Me,i'm cool."said Ryo.  
"The Kyokugenryu dojo's been busy since the last two KOF's we been in."

"That's good to hear."said Terry. "Sorry,your team didn't win either,but hey neither did we."

"Yeah,you'd think any of us in the earlier KOF's would've won gold again after the Southtown ones held by Geese Howard."

"Yeah,you'd think."said Joe.

"That's cause you don't belong to a team Japan as a native like me,boys."said another familiar voice.

Emerging from the crowds was Kyo Kusanagi himself.

"I don't believe this,Kusanagi!"said Joe.

"In person!"said Kyo.

"Ryo Sakazaki,it was an honor to fight you in the last KOF."

Kyo bowed to him.

"Uhmm...sure."said Ryo as he bowed back.

"Yeah,you probably say that cause you beat him last time."said Joe.

"S'okay,Joe."said Ryo. "It was a good fight last time for all of us anyways."

"Yeah,except for facing Rugal again."said Kyo scratching the back of his head.

"Anyways,i'm suprised you three are here the same place I am,but...did you get invites to this contest i'm going to as well?"

The three fightetrs pulled out the invites.

"Ditto."said Joe.

"Well then...I hope you three trained twice as hard for this,cause it may get to be just like the KOF all over again."said Kyo.

"Yeah,if you have experience with hardcore pit fighting."said Joe. "I been to few myself,and they are extremly dangerous."

"You ever been in any,Kyo?"said Ryo.

"Uhmmm...no,afraid not."said Kyo.

"Well then,you should be a cakewalk if you compete."said Terry.

"Don't bet on it,Bogard!"said Kyo.

"I been in several street fights myself,and I learn pretty quick from a situation fight,no matter what it is."

"Well,let's hope you back up the talk when we get in the ringor uhpit that is."said Joe.

"I'll be there,count on it."said Kyo. "You just watch your own asses.

Anyways,good luck and may the best fighter win!"

Kyo then walked back into the crowd.

"Yeesh,what a conceited ass punk!"said Joe.

"Yeah,i'm afraid his last two victories in the past two KOF kind of went to his head."said Ryo.  
"Must not have much in it for him to get like that,HAHA!"said Joe.

"Okay guys,lighten up."said Terry. "Depsite whatever other flaws he may have,he's a true warrior,and it weren't for him and his mates,Rugal would still be terrorizing the fighter's circuit with his madness."

"Yeah,maybe...but we still could've won."said Joe.

"Well,we've all got to give it our best,and make sure the Japan Team man doesn't win another title."said Ryo.

"Yeah,so here's to the best man winning."said Terry.

"YEAH!"said Joe and Ryo in unison.

"See you guys at the tournament."said Ryo before turning back to the crowds.

"Well,at least he's got a good head on his shoulders."said Joe.

"Can the same be said for you,Joey?"said Terry smirking.

"Oh,haha!"said Joe. "Just wait till we get in the ring,wolf man! Otherwise see ya later."

"You too."said Terry.

Once the tour visit was over,each fighter retired to the local hotels they were staying at and patiently waited for the time to arrive.

And arrive it did.

It was 6:00pm in the evening and all four fighters arrived at the loaction of where the tournament would start.

The location was a large steel and silver lined dome of some sort with a square fitting around the bottom of it.

A large plastic flier was pasted across it saying:"PIT FIGHTERS TOURNAMENT:TONIGHT!"

"Definitely the place all right."thought Terry. "I wonder who else is here?"

Looking around,he spotted many familiar faces from the past KOF.

He saw Raiden,Kim and Chang,Toji Sakata,Todo,Ralf Jones and Clark Steele King,Michael Max,Chin and Kensou,Heavy D and Lucky as well as a few others and some other familiar faces.

"Sure is packed tonight."he thought grinning. "Should be a good fight."

Ryo,Joe and Kyo felt just as eager to start fighting as well,but had to be patient to wait and see what the contest would really hold.

Just then,the double doors opened and a group of dark suited men wearing shades and were all escorting a short and stout man at the doors.

He wore a dark red suit,wore shades of his own,had a slick back hairstyle and had a moustache.

"Evening folks."he said in a Brooklyn style accent.

"I'm your host Vinnie Scapelli,and welcome to the first in years Pit Fighters tournament."

Several cheers and hoots were heard.

"Now,now,settle down,okay?"said Vinnie. "I know you're eager to bust some balls and win some dough doin'it,but ya gotta be patient,cappeche?

Now,step right this way and we'll begin asap."

The group of men walked away from the doors and allowed the troupe of fighters to enter.

Once inside,they found a long and wide hallway of white and red walls,and a red carpeted floor that led to a large and even wider door ahead of them.

"I welcome you all to the first in years PIT FIGHTERS tournament."said Vinnie.

"I'm sure some of you remember that Pit Fighter was a spectacular underground fighting contest to determine that baddest and the best at street fighting and martial artist fighting.

And the last three champions to conquor the whole tournament,were...Kato the karate fighter,Buzz the wrestler and Ty the kickboxer.

Well...after years of other fight events and such,the Pit Fighter contest is back from the dead,but with a twist,we've decided to invite the very best from the King of Fighters tournaments and that's where you guys'n'gals come in.

That's right,after being so impressed by the five past KOF contests,we've went through a lot of detail to locate most of you selected fighters and decided to see who's the best.

But remember folks,this is no tpyical run of the mill world contest,it's a hardocre no-holds-barred,dirty fighting stlye tournament where the strong survive and only the strong win. Think you're up to it?"

Many of the fighters responded saying:  
"YOU KIDDIN'? BRING IT ON!  
"YEAH!"

"ALRIGHT,GO FOR IT!"

"WE READY!"

"YOU BET!"

Vinnie chuckled.

"Okay then,let's do it then! Right this way if ya please."

Vinnie and his men led the fighters down the hall towards the alrge door that lay in front.

Once they got there,they discovered it was a door made of copper and steel.

Vinnie told a couple of his men to open the door.

One activated a computerized lock while the other pulled on the door handle.

A sigh of pressure and a shift of hydraulics,and the door opened.

The group of fighters walked through and found themselves in a vast fighting arena.

There was a large pair of stadium seats on both sides of the room,along with a souvenier shop on the left,a concession stand on the right,and in the very middle of the room...was a deep and wide pit hole that was in reality,the fighting ring.

"Whoa!"said Kensou. "We're gonna fight in that?"

"Some of you will,actually."said Vinnie. "That,is just one of the many pit arenas you'll face off against each other in.  
And that's exactly where the rules come in. So,please pay attention to the details that i'm gonna give out.

The organizer took out a pocket remote,aimed it at the large video monitor above them,and a map and details suddenly appeared.

"Here's how it works,gents."he began. "The first line-up of battles will be for the preliminaries. You'll each be selected in groups and be transported to a different fighting arena that's located across the big apple.

Once there,you'll meet and defeat your opponent till only six are left standing.

After that,the finals will begin. First,semi-finals,then...the grand finals...then the supreme final match as to who is left standing to facethe supreme champions!"

"And just who are some of these supreme champions?"said Terry.

Vinnie pressed another button on the remote and a trio of fighters appeared.

"These threeare the champions of the last Pit Fighter tourney."said Vinnie.

"KATO,karate warrior,Buzz,pro wresler,and TY,Kickboxing champion.

Once you make it to the supreme finals,you'll get to face these three in the pit itself in one-on-one combat. And once that's over,you'll face each other till one stands,and that fighter gets to facethe final challenge!

And who may you ask is this final challenger? You'll find out when the final match begins. So that means we're keeping a tight lip about it.But rest assured,you'll be mighty suprised.

Now,kindly await your name and location to be announced,we've got a lot of planning and match-ups to declare,so stand by,behave and wait for the battle to begin."

There were murmers of excitment amongst the fighters,especially with Terry,Ryo,Joe,and Kyo.

"This is it!"thought Ryo. "A new and deadly tournament for me to use my best skills."

"I can't wait to fight it out with my first opponent!"thought Joe.

"Man,wait'll Yuki and the gang hear about this."thought Kyo.

"Wow,if I didn't know better,"i'd say this contest was illegally organized."thought Terry. " I wonder..who could the final challenger be? Geese...? No,no,he's dead,he's gotta be."

(Or so Terry thought till his next adventure in Southtown,but that's another story.)

For the KOF contestants,the fight of a lifetime was about to begin.

NEXT:THE TOURNAMENT FINALLY BEGINS AND THE FIRST WAVE OF CHALLENGERS ARE PLACED AGAINST EACH OTHER IN SERIOUS COMBAT! DIRTY BLOWS AND OTHER PERILS FACE OUR HEROES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. The tournament starts

King of Fighters:In the Pits!

Ch.3:Prepare for battle!

The various fighters from the past KOF'S were all sized up in smaller circle groups.

Terry,Ryo,and Kyo were amongst a few fighters with them.

There was Ralf,Michael Max,and Todo.

Other fighters were sectioned off into the follwing as fighters of six.

Kensou,Chin,Kim.

Joe,Eiji,King.

Clark, Heavy D,Raiden.

Lucky,Tojo Sakata,Segumi Tendo.

And lastly.

Duck King,Li Xiangfi,Lee Pai Long

Hwai Jai,Richard Meyer and Jack Turner.

"There,that should be all of them."said Vinnie. "Okay folks,here's the plan. You'll each be transported to a different fighting arena somewhere in the city. Once there,you'll all face off against each other in a simple elimination round.

And as for the rules,heh-hehthere are none save for the fact,that you must do whatever it takes to win. Got it? Good,now let's get busy!"

The four groups of fighters were escorted out the back entrance into some transport trucks and were driven across the city to a secret location.

Terry and the other's location was a dusty old warehouse that was packed with street gangs and other vermin inside,waiting for a good show to begin.

Once the truck was parked,the two bodyguards opened the back door and informed the fighters to get out and wait.

Terry and the others waited patiently for the events to begin.

"Man,I can't believe what kind of tournament we're in."said Ryo.

"Yeah,I can just smell the aromas of urine and crap around here,meaning it stinks of something bad all the way."

"Just hang loose guys."said Terry. "Think of this as a street fight with a twist."

"Yeah,just you wait Bogard."said Micheal. "When I get started,you gonna wish we were back in Southtown."

"Yeah,and it's nice to see a has-been like you made it to the venue,Max."said Terry. "But let's see if you've gotten any better since last time."

Suddenly,the front door burst open and some drunken bum with a wine bottle beckoned them in.

"My my,nice doorman."said Kyo as they all went inside.

The six fighters all found themselves in a large as well as dirty and dust-ridden storage room with windows above the walls.

On both sides,there were two groups of street gangs.

One were the sharks and the other were the vipers,a pair of local street thugs catching some first rate entertainment.

"Oh great,street urchins."said Ryo.

"I hope we're not gonna fight them too."said Michael.

The leader of the Vipers,a tall and sturdy thug wearing a leather vest,black jeans and boots and had a crew cut and was carrying a crowbar in his right hand.

"Welcome ya punks."he said in a typical brooklyn accent.

"Welcome to the ass-whuppin'of a lifetime at the Pit Fightas toinament.

In case you're wondering what's up here,the man named Vinnie allowed us to rent this meeting place for our gangs for a one-time only fight arena. Here's what you'll do,fight each other one-on-one till one's standing,an'the other's bleedin'on the pavement.

When it's over,you'll all be safely placed back in the truck and head off for the rest of the contest?

Do I make that clear?"

Several yeahs and sures were heard.

"Okay...oh and here's another thing."said the leader. "We're placing ya some weapons for ya to use in case things get ugly.

Wooden crates,a knife or two,even a crowbar like the one I got. Ya can use it if ya want.

And lastly...give us all a good fight...or ya got us to deal with.

Now,wait here till we decide which fighters to choose."

"Huh,stinkin'punk trash!"thought Kyo. "Just let'im try and swing that crowbar at me!"

"Sheesh,when they'd said hardcore,they weren't kidding."said Ryo.

"Tell me about it."said Terry. "I think we'd all better watch our backs for these punks as well as each other."

"No prob,Bogard."said Ralf flexing his muscles. "Some of us can handle street scum better than others."

"Stay on your toes,young ones."said Todo.

The leader of the vipers then came back to the group of fighters and announced the first match.

"FIRST MATCH...TERRY VS MICHAEL MAX!"

"Hey,i'm up already."said Terry followed by the boxer.

"Yeahlucky you."said Michael with a sick grin on his face.

"That boxer's in trouble now."said Ryo. "I heard he and others were trounced by Terry and his pals back in the KOF'92 in Southtown."

"You don't say."said Kyo. "Well,let's see if either old timer is up to the challenge once again."

Both fighters faced each other with the Viper leader between them.

"Ready boys?"he asked.

"READY!"said both challengers in unison.

"FIGHT!"he said.

Michael Max made the first move,naturally.

He did a straight forward dash punch at Terry,but the Lone Wolf ducked it and then slammed a Power Dunk into his chin and then slammed a powerful fist onto the top of his head.

Max went staggering backwards,but wasn't out yet.

"You're pal Joe took me out in the last tournament,Bogard!"he said. "But you sure as hell aren't gonna beat me the same."

"Well,quit yer yackin'and start packin'!"said Terry. "Punches that is."

"How's this then?"said Max as he made another move.

He thrust his right arm forward in an uppercut motion and a medium sized tornado flew from his arm,and straight at Terry!

"WOW,LOOKIT AT THAT!"said one of the gan g members. "

"Still stealing moves I see."said Terry as he adjusted his ball cap.

Terry then thrust out another super move.

"POWER WAVE!"

Terry slammed his right fist down on the floor and a large energy blast wave flew straight at the tornado,destroying in a flash of energy!

"HEY!"said Max.

"Beat that!"said Terry.

The boxer had enough of the Lone Wolf's antics and decided to go straight through again.

"YAAAAARRRR!"roared Max as he sprinted forward again with another dash punch.

But just as he got close enough,Terry unleashed his most famed punch attack.

"BURN KNUCKLE!"

Max was hit head-on by Terry's fiery fist move so hard,blood exploded from his nose and mouth and he fell backwards and hit the floor with a loud smack.

He was the first to be down for the count.

"THE WINNERTERRY BOGARD!"said the Viper leader.

"YEAHH! WHOO-HOO-ALRIGHT!"said several of the punks.

"Alright,way to go,Terry!"said Ryo.

"Hey,not bad."said Kyo.

"Hmmm..he's more of a legend than I heard."said Ralf.

Terry went back to the group of fighters while the punks took Micheal Max's still unconscious form and threw it outside.

"That was good stuff."said the leader. "But we're just getting started.

Next fight,Ryo VS Todo!"

Ryo and Todo looked at each other in suprise.

It had been a long time since either fought one another since their encounter in Southtown many years ago.

"Well..it looks like we were to meet again,young one."said Todo.

"Yeah,I guess so."said Ryo.

The two fighters faced each other in the makeshift ring and took up fight stances.

"ReadyFIGHT!"said the leader.

Ryo made the first move as he thrust his right arm forward and fired off a Hou-Ken fireball.

Todo jumped over it and landed directly in front of Ryo.

"Let's see how you fare against my new and improved Aikido techniques."he said and then attacked.

Todo spun around and did a roundhouse kick at Ryo,but the Kyokugen warrior neatly dodged it and then slammed a thrust fist into his chest!

"UNNH!"went Todo as he staggered away.

"Good so far."he said. "But not enough against me!"

Todo then thrust forward with a few lunge punches and kicks at Ryo,hitting him in the chest and neck several times.

"Not bad,Todo."said Ryo. "But you're up against Kyokugen's bestYAAAH!"

Ryo thrust forward again with his flying thrust kick.

But just as he got close enough to Todo,the Aikido master caught him by the foot and threw him across the floor,causing Ryo to land on his side.

"Ouch!"said Kyo. "For an old timer,that guy's good."

"His moves in Aikido are similar to the ones that Geese Howard once used."said Terry. "I wonder what else he may have up his sleeve."

Ryo jumped back to his feet and then charged at Todo.

The pair of fighters then began to trade blows with each other.

Ryo did his lightning punch attack,but Todo blocked it off with a cross arm defense.

Todo did a couple of thrust kicks,but Ryo dodged them both.

Not getting anywhere,Todo jumped backwards from Ryo and then placed both of his fists at his sides.

"You asked for it now,Sakazaki!"he said. "I shall unleash my most powerful move!"he said.

"Dude,what's he freakin'bout?"said a stoned gang member.

Both of Todo's fists began to glow a bright white and blue.

"Oh no,is he gonna do what I think he is again?"said Ryo,suddenly remembering something from last time.

"What's he doing?"thought Terry. "A raising storm attack,similar to Geese's or something?"

Todo then raised both of his fists in the air,and the energy grew even brighter and larger than before.

Ryo looked around for something to use against his incoming attack.

He then saw a large wooden crate and had an idea.

"KASANE ATE!"cried Todo and he threw his arms forward.

A sudden wave of white energy flowed from his hands and went straight at Ryo.

Ryo then picked up the crate and threw it at the wave.

Once it hit,the wave adn crate both exploded in a fiery flash of energy.

"Alright,I did it!"he said.

"WHAT?"said Todo. "But how."

"I remember from last time you're Kasane Ate can explode when it comes in contact with someone or sometrhing."said Ryo.

"And it looks to me like you used your best and only move there,old timer."

"You haven't won yet,i'll show you!"said Todo.

"Well,now it's my turn!"said Ryo as he charged up fiery orange energy in his hands.

"Oh yeah,get'im Ryo!"said Kyo.

"HAOH SHOKOKEN!"shouted Ryo as he thrust both of his hands forward and a large fireball of energy came flying at Todo.

Todo did another cross block,but the impact was so powerful,another explosion of fiery energy came about that sent Todo flying across the room and crashed into an old sofa up against the wall.

"THE WINNER OF ROUND TWORYO!"said the Viper leader.

"OH YEAAH!"said Ryo as he raised a fist in the air.

"It's not over yet,ladies."said Ralf as he approached Kyo. "You ready to lose some teeth,mr.champion?"

"Just point me in the right direction,gi-joe."said Kyo.

The two fighters stepped out into the middle and faced each other for the final match.

"KYO VS RALFBEGIN!"said the leader.

Kyo made the first move as he threw his left arm forward and a fire wave flew at Ralf.

The Ikari warrior saw it coming,and then jumped right over it.

While he jumped,he landed close enough to Kyo and landed a fast and hard punch to his face.

"KRAAKK!"

"Whoa,first move there for Ralf,and he clocks him."said Ryo.

"Maybe he won't make it out this match alive."said Terry.

Kyo kept his footing and rubbed at his face.

"Lucky punch there,Jones."he said. "But the last one will belong to me."

"So you say."said Ralf. "Then why don't you back it up with the muscle?"

"My pleasure!"said Kyo and then he jumped at Ralf.

Kyo then slammed a few hard punches into Ralf's stomach and chin and then did a flaming upper that sent him falling to the floor.

"YEAH,BURNIN'BABY!"said one of the gang members.

Ralf sommersaulted back to his feet and then tried for another attack.

He thrust forward and tried his Gatling attack.

Ralf thrust two punches at Kyo,he ducked them both,but was hit in the face by a third punch which was a backfist.

"KRAKK!"

Kyo fell backwards and nearly fell,but managed to regain his steps and try for another attack.

He did a flying fireball,but Ralf jumped into the air over it and was about to land right in front of Kyo.

"NOW!"said Kyo as he jumped into the air

Kusanagi did his Spin Kick and slammed severla high spin kicks into his stomach and sent him crashing to the floor.

"YEAH,GO FOR IT KUSANGI!"said Terry.

"He's good so far,but just wait till he takes either of us on."said Ryo cracking his knuckles.

Ralf jumped back to his feet,rubbed his stomach and went at him again.

Kyo jumped at Ralf again,but before he knew it,Ralf unleashed a new attack of his own.

"VULCAN PUNCH!"

He slammed several fiery punches into Kyo's chest and knocked him down in turn.

Kyo then rolled across the floor and jumped back up again.

"This is getting me nowhere!"he thought. "For every move I got,he's got something far better!"

Suddenly,before Kyo could figure out what to do next,Ralf came charging at Kyo with a Super charge attack.

The flame-weilder was knocked off his feet by the impact by Ralf's incoming rush.

Once down,Ralf jumped into the air and began to come down with a New Blitzkrieg Punch.

Kyo flipped backwards just as his fiery power fist slammed through the concrete floor.

Once back on his feet,he charged up his left fist full of fiery energy,and within a full milisecond,he unleashed his Sepent Wave flame blast upon the soldier.

"FWOOOSH!"

"UNNNGHH!"

Ralf was slammed really hard by the super flame attack and went flying to the floor.

He was the last to be down and out for the count.

"YEAH!"said Kyo. "I GOT'IM!"

"He did it."said Terry.  
"Huh,not suprising."said Ryo. "But it should make the future matches more intriguing."

"TERRY,RYO AND KYO WIN THE FIRST MATCH!"called the Viper leader.

"Good work boys,but just you wait,according to Vinnie,the best is yet to come."

NEXT:Joe Higashi and the other fighters fight it out in the next battle arena to see who's best. And the rest of the tournament goes underway as well. Who will be left standing in the end againstthe Pit Fighters and the mysterious contender? Find out more next chapter!


	4. First battle

KOF:In the Pits!  
Ch.4:At the club!

The next group of fighters to battle it out was at a local night club that had a large dancing floor in the center and a silver glowing disco ball that hung from the ceiling and all sorts of neon lights and colors that flashed across the walls and floor.

Joe Higashi,(along with Eiji,Kim,Kensou,King,and Chin.)were all transported there and entered the makeshift arena.

All sorts of night club patrons were gathered there for the event,they were shouting,cheering and whsitling at the group of fighters that were set to fight at the club.

"Well,well."said King looking around at the surroundings. "My kinda place to fight in."

"We're not here for drinks ya know."said Kim. "This is one of those hardcore fighting contests,so look sharp fellas."

"Well,at least I brought my own,heh-heh.."said Chin swinging his wine bottle.

The group was appraoched by a man with redddish blonde hair and was wearing a silvery green suit and shades.

"Hiya folks!"he said. "I'm Reggie Revve,the owner of the Oasis Night spot,we've been paid and arranged to hold another of the fight spots for you to use.

Here's what ya do,stand across from each other on the floor,wait till the bell signal goes off,and you both fight it out till one is standing. As for the rules,fight any way you choose,but please make sure you don't get too close to breaking any of the ehbar equipment in here,kay?"

"Sure thing,Reg."said Joe. "Just when do we begin?"

"Right now,of course."said Reggie. "Now...who wishes to be first?"

Joe stepped forward.

"I'll go,first."he said.

"Huh,the hotshot...typical."said Eiji.

"You wanna be first to get your jaw dislocated,be my guest,ninja."said Joe.

"Gladly!"said Eiji as he stepped forward alongside Joe.'

"Ah,a kickboxer and a ninja huh?"said Reggie.  
"This should be good. All righty men,take your places on the floor,and await the signal."

The two fighters stepped onto the floor and took up their fight stances.

"That ninja was a real baddie from the last KOF I hear."said Kensou.

"Yeah,I hope Joe knows what he's getting into here."

"Ryo fought him and beat him as did Robert,i'm sure Mr.moonie pants there can beat him just the same."said King.

"We'll see."said Chin.

The electronic bell sound went off.

"BEEEEP!"

And the fight began.

Eiji made the first move as he thresw both of his arms forward and a giant cresenct shaped projectile.

"SHADOW SLICER!"he said.

"HURRICANE UPPER!"said Joe as he threw his left fist into the air and threw a mini-tornado at the projectile.

But once they hit,the slicer went through his projectile and still came straight at him.

"WHOAA!"said Joe as he dodged it,causing the slicer to go through a nearby folding chair.

"Hey!"said Reggie. "That was my folding chair,ahnever mind!"

Joe then thrust forward with a flying Tiger kick.

Eiji saw it coming and collided it with his shoulders,allowing both fighters to be up close and personal.

"Shall I have this dance?HAHA!"said Joe.

"You will die here."said Eiji.

"Yeah,right."said Joe.

The pair then went at as they traded blows.

Joe slammed him in the chest with his TNT punch,but Eiji swatted it away and hit him with a Bone Cutter dash.

"UNNGHH!"replied Joe.

"Crafty,but not enough to take me out!"

Eiji then jumped into the air and was about to get the kickboxer with his Stallion Kick,but Joe saw an opening and then thrust upward with his Tiger Knee,slamming him in the chest and knocking him down to the floor.

Eiji backflipped onto his feet,and tried to catch his breath from the impact.

"Had enough?"said Joe.

"I'mjustgetting started!"said the ninja.

Eiji then swung his arms forward again and another Crescent Slash blast flew at Joe.

"I gotcha this time!"said Joe as he unleashed his most powerful move.

"SCREW UPPER!"

Joe swung his right arm and a giant sized orange colred version of his Tornado upper collided with the cresent slash.

They both exploded in a flash of light.

"WHOOOAGROOVY MAN!"said one of the club patrons.

Eiji was momentarilly blinded by the flash,allowing Joe another opening.

He thrust forward and did another Tiger Kick,and slammed head-on into Eiji's chest and slammed him hard into a wallliterally knocking him out!

"THE WINNERJOE HIGASHI!"said Reggie.

Everyone cheered as Joe raised both fists in the air.

"ALLRIGHT!"he shouted.

"Huh,Joe does it again."said Kensou.

"Like he always does."said Kim grinning. "He and his friends are pals of mine,so I still trust him any day."

"Yeah,but what ya gonna do when you fight him?"said King.

"I might ask you the same thing,King."said Kim.

"NEXT MATCHKING VS KENSOU!"said Reggie.

"Alright,i'm up already."said Kensou.

King looked at the young boy.

"Don't get too cocky,kid."she said."You're up against the more experienced of the KOF this time."

"Oh yeah?"said Kensou. "Bring it on!"

"Your spirirt is solid,but do not lose focus,young one."said Chin waving his finger.

"No prob master."said Kensou. "All that training you gave me and Athena last week helped a lot. Just watch me work!"

Some of the guys whistled and cooed at King as she stepped into the ring,while some of the girls flirted at Kensou.

"Huh,they get more attention than I did."said Joe.

"It's better to focus on the fight anways,Joe."said Kim. "Let's just see which of these two is more popular by the time they're done."

"BEGIN!"said Reggie.

Kensou made the first move as he fired his Super Bullet attack at King.

King then jumped over the projectile and came flying down at Kensou.

She did a dive kick and hit him twice in the chest with the kick.

Kensou staggered backwards,but kept on his feet.

King then swung her right leg forward and a fireball of her own flew from the move.

Kensou ducked it and then swung at her with a spin kick.

King collided her left shoulder with it and then pushed him off.

Once Ken was back on his feet,King tried for another attack.

"TRAP SHOT!"

She jumped at him and did a flip kick to his chin,and then followed it up with a series of lightning kicks to his chest and stomach and then finished off the move with a roundhouse kick.

Kensou was sprawled out across the floor.

"Mmmm..."replied Chin grimly as he stroked his beard.

"Maybe he should've gotten a bit more training in while we were at it."he said.

Kensou jumped back to his feet,ready to dish it out and serve it up again.

He thought out a new attack and made a hand gesture for King to come at him.

"Come on hot pants,i'm waiting!"he said.

"Hmm..if you insist."said King as she sprinted forward and jumped into the air and did another dive kick.

"NOWUPPER SPIN!"said Kensou.

The young psychic fighter balanced himself upward and thrust into the air doing a helicopter spin kick.

He smashed right into King's head doing it,causing her to fall to the floor in turn.

Kensou landed on his feet while King strained herself to get back from the blow she recieved.

"Had enough,baby?"said Ken.

"N-not on your life!"said King.

"I'll use my most powerful move,the Illusion Dance on him,that'll send him to sleep.

King charged at Kensou in a super-swift motion came right at him.

Before Ken knew what was about to happen,he was hit by a flurry of super fast punches and kicks all over the front top of his body.

"WHAK-WHAKKWHAKKPOW!"

"Owiee,that's gotta hurt!"said Joe.

"I forgot that King is one of the few fighters who has a barrage attack.

"Come on,Kensou!"thought Chin. "Fend off the attack and counterpunch,you can do it!"

Before Kensou was ready to lose consciousness,he then jumped away from King,charged up his right fist for a final psychic attack.

King thrust towards him again,but as she was close enough,she was blasted right into the chest by a single charged fist.

"ZAAAP!"

The blast was small but great enough to knock her down to the floor and out momentarilly.

"THE WINNERKENSOU!"said Reggie.

"ALRIGHT,YEAH!"shouted several of the people.

"Whew!"said Kensou wiping his brow.

"She was tough,but psychic power is greater."

As Kensou rejoined the others,King got up and went up to the bar.

"Well...ya can't win'em all."she said and then ordered a drink.

"Good effort,my son."said Chin.

Kensou bowed to his master.

"I owe much of it to you,my master."he said. "But it was close."

"Well,I guess us masters up next,eh Chin?"said Kim.

"Indeed."said Chin.

"NEXT AND FINAL MATCH:KIM VS CHIN!"said Reggie.

The last two contestans stepped out into the dance floor ring and waited for the signal.

"BEGIN!"

Chin made the first attack as he thrust forward and did a roller punch attack.

Kim ducked it,allowing Chin to land on the other side of the floor.

Once he was there,Kim took his turn to attack as he did his Cresent Moon Slash at the old master.

Chin was hit at the top of his head by the axe kick and fell and rolled backwards.

"Ughhgood so far."he said. "But you won't beat me!"

"Bring it on!"said Kim.

Chin rolled forward at Kim and did a Rolling punch.

Kim blocked it off,then grabbed ahold of the old drunk and threw him across the room.

Chin,suprisingly landed on his feet like a cat and then jumped again at him,rolling and twisting his body sideways.

Kim was suprised by the sudden return attack by Chin and managed to block it off in time.

But just as Chin landed back on the floor,he took a deep swig of his sake bottle and then

Breathed FIRE!

"AAAH!"cried Kim as he was scorched on the right arm by his attack.

He then jumped back,rubbed at his arm which had only a minor burn and then decided to go for one last super attack.

Kim charged at Chin and then unleashed his own super barrage attackTHE PHOENIX FLATTENER!

He slammed several punches and kicks at the master and then finished him off with a super flip kick.

"KRAAAK!"

Chin fell to the floor and was the third and final fighter to be vanquished.

"HE DID ITKIM IS THE WINNER!"said Reggie.

"Yes!"said Joe. "He's with us as well!"

"Aw manmaster..."said Kensou.

Kim helped Chin up.

"You okay there,old timer?"he asked.

"Whewnothing I can't handle even at my age."said Chin. "Looks like I need some improvement as well."

"Just wait till the next real KOF,and see who's better."said Kim.

Chin then sat down in a lounge chair to catch his breath and drank some more sake.

"Dude,what's in that drink of his?'said another of the club patrons. "I want some of that."

Reggie then went up to the three contenders.

"Congratulations to all three of you."he said. "You'll be heading to the next venue with the rest of the fighters."

"Sounds great,we look forward to it."said Joe.

"Yeah!"said Kensou.

The trio was escorted back to the truck as the rest of the matches began to unfold as we speak.

NEXT CHAPTER:IT'S CLARK,HEAVY D AND RAIDEN AGAINST TOJI,TSEGUMI AND LUCKY in one of the more unlikely matches and after that,the last of the preliminary matches will then decide who is worthy of the finals. Find out who's the next to best in Ch.5!


	5. At the works

King of Fighters:In the Pits

Ch.5:At the works!

The next group of fighters were taken to a local construction site where there was an open manmade battle ring beneath it's center.

The three suited men escorted the following fighters to the ring.

Clark,Heavy D,Raiden as well as Toji,Lucky Glauber and Tsegumi Sendo were all gathered around a battle ring made up of metal and plastic tubing as it's edges and the floor was made up of dirt and sand mixed together.

The first man in a suit a man with dark blonde hair and a moustache and shades adressed them.

"We welcome you to the dirt site of the tournament."he said."As you know,the other three fighter teams are out at different locations fighting it out as we speak,so,if you wish to join up with them in the finals,this is the place to do it and move on to the next level."

"While in the ring,you may use any means necessary,save for killing your opponent. And if you do so,you will be disqualified and turned over to the local authorities. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"All right then."said the man. "Please gather round and wait for your name to be called."

Clark and the others gathered on both sides of the ring,and waited for their name to be called.

"I wonder if Ralf made it to to the next level?"thought Clark.

"All righty folks!"called the same man. "First round,Clark Steele VS Toji Sakata!"

The commando and the dimminuitive street fighter both stepped into the ring.

Toji was a short but stout and muscled old man who wore a straw hat,hawaiin shirt,slacks,shoes and carried a strange cleaver weapon of some kind.

The pair stood across from each other,both waiting to make a move.

"BEGIN!"said the man.

Toji made the first move as he thrust forward and swung his cleaver at the commando.

Clark dodged the attack,and then began to bring down a hard fist on his diminutive foe.

Toji amazingly caught his fist and then threw him right over his shoulder.

"UNNGH!"

Clark was thrown down hard into the gravel ground.

"Ha-Ha!"lauhged Toji. "You commandos are weaklings against us pro assassins!"

"I'll show ya what the Ikaris are made ofright now!"said Clark as he jumped back up.

Tojo made the next move as he ran and jumped into the air at Clark.

This gave Clark an opening as he unleashed his Vulcan Canon Punch on him,slamming the pint sized fighter in the chest and stomach several times,knocking him down to the ground in turn.

Toji then swung on his side and tried to do a leg-sweep,but Clark jumped right over it,allowing Toji time to recover.

The two fighters stood again at each other,ready to pounce.

Clark charged at Tojo again and did a low kind of Gatling spin punch on him.

But just as he was close enough,Toji did his Mirror Murder and blasted both a double hand fireball at Clark,knocking him across the ground.

"YOW!"said D. "That dude's got some heavy firepower for his size!"

Calrk jumped back to his feet,and prepared to fight back again.

But before he knew it,Toji thrust forward at him and unleashed his symbiotic slash barrage attack with his fan at him.

Clark was sliced across the chest and abdomen a few times.

"YOOWW!"said Clark as he jumped back,the top of his shirt was ripped open and a few bleeding cuts were shown across his chest.

"That does it!"said Clark fuming with anger.

"Now i'm really gonna cut loose!"

The Ikari warrior then jumped into the air,came up behind Toji,and grabbed ahold of him good and tight.

"HEY!"said Toji as he struggled to break free.

Clark then brought him backwards into a german suplex motion and then began to roll the both backwards across the gravel ground over and over,until at last,he slammed Toji face down hard into the ground.

"SLAMM!"

He was out,and Clark Steele was the first to win.

"THE WINNER-CLARK!"said the lead man in a suit.

"OKAY!"said Clark giving a thumb up.

"Hey,way to go,man!"said Lucky.

Clark then stepped up and rested on a nearby bench.

"NEXT MATCHLUCKY VS TSEGUMI!" said the lead man.

"Alright,I can't wait to fight again!"said Tsegumi as she stepped into the ring.

"Give it all ya got,Lucky."said D.

"I've been waiting to do this again since KOF 94!"said Lucky. "There's no way i'm gonna lose this time!"  
"That's what he thinkstee-hee!"thought Tsegumi grinning.

The two next pair of contestants faced each other and waited for the signal.

"BEGIN!"said the man.

Lucky made the first move as he raised his left hand into the air and called down a fireball from the sky.

"Whoa!"said Tsegumi. "How'd ya do that?"

"If I was you missy,"said Lucky."i'd be worrying how to avoid my fireball!"

Lucky then dribbled it at Tsegumi and then threw it straight her.

Tsegumi then dove for the ground,just as it shot right over her.

"Oh,you think you're pretty hip there huh?"she said.

"Baby,I am the hippest of the hip,YOW!"said Lucky.

"I'll show ya hip,when I break yer hip!"said Tsegumi.

The kid grappler thrust forward and jumped at the fighter.

She suprised him as she did her Hunting Bridge,and grabbed ahold of him by the shoulders lifted him upward and over...and then she body-slammed him on his back!

"WHAMM!"

"Owwiee!"said Raiden. "That kid's got some grip there."

"Yeah,ain't you glad you didn't get to fight her?"said D.

"Yeah well,just you wait we get it on next."said Raiden. "Be ready."

"I was born ready brotha."said D.

Lucky jumped back to his feet and rubbed at his back.

"Man,alright bimbo...you got lucky so far,but this is where Lucky gets LUCKY!"said Lucky.

"So you say."said Tseugumi. "Then bring it on!"

Lucky ran and jumped into the air and did his Hell Bound,shooting a bright glowing arial fireball several times at Tsegumi.

The wrestler girl jumped and skipped around in the ring several times as she tried to avoid the incoming projectiles.

The last one hit her in the back,causing her to crash into the gravel.

"YEAH!"said Lucky as he landed back down on his feet."Got ya good!"

"Like hell ya did!"said Tsegumi as she got back to her feet.

"Ya got any further of those fireballing attacks left,or are you capable of anything else.

Answering on cue,Lucky did his Lucky Vision teleport and re-appeared right in front of her.

"How's that for ya on capable?"he said. "HAHA!"

"Just where I wanted you!"said Tsegumi as she thrust forward and slammed an Elbow Upper into his chin,knocking him straight into the air.

Just as he was knocked into mid-air,Tsegumi jumped upward to finish him off further.

But she sooned learned that was a pretty big mistake.

Once she got close enough,Lucky did his Cyclone Spin attack.

And she was hit in the body several times by a spinning array of punches and kicks.

Tsegumi and Lucky both fell back down to earth,but she landed on her face and he landed on his feet.

"YEAHI AM DA MAN,NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!"said Lucky.

"Brother,is this guy ever quiet about anything?"thought Raiden. "He's giving me a headache!"

"Well,what do ya say,girl?"said Lucky. "Ready to call it quits?"

"N-never!"said Tsegumi as she got back to her feet again.

"I've got something else that even you can't counterrattackand i'm gonna show ya!"

Before Lucky could figure out what she was going to do,Tsegumi jumped high into the air and landed both of her legs on Lucky's shoulders.

"HEYWHA!"said Lucky suprised.

"TOWER DROP DRIVER!"said Tsegumi as she pulled with all her weight and strength.

Lucky was lifted off his feet with Tsegumi's legs pulling him and he was slammed really hard onto the ring's surface.

"WHAMMMO!"

Tsegumi Sendo stood over Lucky Glauber who was out and defeated.

"THE WINNERTSEGUMI!"said the man.

Tsegumi pounded her fists together and rasied them both in the air.

"YEAH!"she hollered.

Heavy D then helped Lucky back up and onto the bench where Clark Steele sat.

"Man,I almost had her."said Lucky.

"Looks like ya still got some things to learn,Lucky."said D. "But don't sweat it,i'll take out the last opponent,and represent the Sports Team by winning this tournament."

"You mean you'll try."said Clark. "Overconfidence can usually lead to defeat."

"Hey,to each his own,shades."said D. "You just watch your ass while I watch my own."

D then entered the ring as did the final competitor Raiden,the austrailian wrestler.

"This last match will determine who is the third member of the third winning team."said the man.

D took up his fight stance as did Raiden.

"Man,this guy needs to lay off the buffets."thought D eying his rotund belly. "Whatta wopper,he'd make fat Albert look like a slim jim."

"BEGIN!"said the man.

Heavy D made the first move as he thrust forward and did a Soul Flower.

THe power wave Blast few right at the wrestler.

But Raiden simply jumped over it and charged at D.

"Oh boy."said D as he prepared for the worst.

Raiden did a few hammer throw fists and began to bring them down upon the boxer.

D dodged and blocked them off with ease as he kept his defense.

D then jumped away and then charged forward with a Blast Upper.

"SLAMM!"

The ki charged fist slammed Raiden in the bearded chin and he staggered backwards from the impact.

"Nnnh...not bad,mate!"he said rubbing his chin. "But as you can see,it'll take a lot more than that to floor me."

"So I noticed."said D. "Well,come on!"

Raiden squatted down and thrust forward doing his Berserk Trident head charge.

THe wrestler charged forward,aiming right for Heavy D.

D stood there long enough to find a way through the situation,and he did.

He jumped forward,planted his his hands onto the back of his shoulders and jump frogged right over him.

"WHAHEEYY!"said Raiden as he fell forwards and into the gravel.

"You're moves are pretty predictable,Raid."said D. "I've seen and fought all kinds of grapples in the ring before."

"I'll show ya that i'm not so predictable!"said Raiden.

The grappler jumped at D again and this time did another new attack.

Before D knew what was gonna happen,Raiden aimed his mouth down at the boxer and a strange but toxic green spray hit him in the face head-on!

"UGGHH!"replied D as he staggered away from the fat slob.

"HEY MAN,WHAT YOU DO TO ME?"he said.

"Acid Breath,gets'em every time."said Raiden grinning. "Now,you're going down!"

Raiden then grabbed ahold of D,lifted him up high in the air and then slammed his back and head down onto the rin g floorREALLY HARD!"

"SLLAMMM!"

"Heavy DNo man!"said Lucky.

Raiden stood over his fallen oppoent and began to raise his fists into the air.

"YEAHI GOT IT!"he shouted.

Sudddenly,D slowly but surely got back up again.

"WHATNO!"said Raiden.

"Your slammer move was goodbut not good enough against a non-solid ground,Raiden."he said. "If it was more solid,i'd be out like a light right about now."

"GRRRRRRYOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY NEXT TIME!"said Raiden.

But before Raiden could make another move,D made his own.

D slammed several lightning fast jab attacks into Raiden's plump belly,and then slammed a Blat Upper to his chin.

Raiden nearly fell backwards,but D then decided to finish him off with another move altogether.

"ROLLING SOUL DRIVER!"

He thrust forward at Raiden again,and slammed an energized fist that once it connected,a blast of rlling energy exploded from his fist and into Raiden.

"WHAMMM!"

The impact was so great,Raiden fell backwards like a chopped down tree,and lost consciousness the second he landed.

"THE WINNERHEAVY D!"said the man.

"Yeah,alright!"said D as he raised a fist in the air.

"YEAH,YOU GO MAN!"said Lucky.

The tournament matches were getting underway,and soon they would all face even more greater challenges ahead.

NEXT:In Ch.6,the last of the first wave matches is soon to be completed,and once it's done,Terry and the others are transported to even more deadlier ring matches and such. All this and more next chapter!


	6. At the parking garage

KOF:In the Pits!

CH.6:In the garage.

The fourth group of fighters were taken to a local parking garage near a few banks.

Once there,the following fighters got out.

There was Duck King,Li Xinagfei,Lee Pai Long

Richard Meyer,Jack Turner,and Hwai Jai.

They were an unlikely group of fighters,but have all participated in past KOF contest,and were ready to fight again.

A group of men in suits approached them from the back of the truck.

The lead man,a large built man with a dark moustache and shades adressed them.

"Welcome to the fourth stage of the Pit Fighters tournament."he said.

"You are all the fourth team to participate in this battle since the other three have been hard at work fighting each other in the past matches.

And you will have the honor to fight those other contenders,provided you make it past this one.

Are you game for this?"

"Just point us in the right direction,baby--YOOWWW!"said Duck King.

"Very well then."said the lead man. "This way.

The group of fighters were led into the depths of the parking garage.

Once there,they found a small makeshift ring made up of a group of old cars placed around the center of the floor.

"My,my...that's original."said Richard.

"This is where you shall all fight."said the lead man.

"You shall each fight each other one on one till either of you are unconscious or surrenders,there is no out of bounds in this ring.

"Now,as for you who shall be first,i'll make the first choice."

The lead man pointed to the first fighter.

"Duck King---VS--Hwai Jai!"

"Alright,i'm up first!"said Duck as he jumped onto the back of one of the cars and hopped into the ring.

Hwai follwed through as well,and the two fighters faced each other in the ring.

"ON MY MARK!"said the lead man. "READY---FIGHT!"

Duck made the first move as he thrust forward and did a Rollerball attack.

Hwai dodged it and then slammed his elbow into the dancer's back.

Duck fumbled forward and into one of the cars.

"Huh,lucky so far."he said. "But you won't beat the Duck."

"So you say."said Hwai. "But Muay Thai is greater than any silly dance moves,show me what ya got!"

Duck then ran,jumped and did a Dive Kick at the kickboxer.

Hwai blocked it and then jumped away.

Duck then lashed out a leg sweep,but Hwai simply jumped over it.

"Man!"thought Duck."For a lousy has-been,this guy's gettin'the better of me! I gotta come up with a new plan of attack,or i'm finished!"

Hwai Jai then was about to come down upon Duck,when suddenly,the dancer shot upward with both feet stretching upward,and slammed him right in the chin!

Hwai fell up against a car,allowing Duck to do another Roller Attack that slammed him in the chest,and then did a roundhouse kick into the side of his head.

"WHAAAK!"

Hwai Jai fell to the ground and was the first to be down for the count.

"THE WINNER--DUCK KING!"said the lead man.

Duck King jumped into the air and when he landed on his sneakers,he spun around in a circualr motion.

"YOW BABY!"he said.

"Alright,go Ducky!"said Li Xiangfie.

The next two men carried Hwai Jai,follwed by Duck King leaving the ring,allowing for the next two fighters to enter.

One was Li Xiangfei,chinese Wu-Shu fighter and Jack Turner,Southtown biker thug and leader of the Neo Black Cats.

"Okay!"said Li as she cracked her knuckles.

"You ready for some pounding,fatso?"

Jack scowled at the young lady.

"You're gonna regret ever calling me that,little girl!"he said as he cracked his own knuckles,more loudly than she ever did.

"BEGIN!"said the man and the next match began.

Li thrust forward with both fists and collided right into Jack's belly.

"THUMP!"

"HA HA!"said Jack. "That all ya got so far?"

Jack backslapped Li away from him.

Li clutched her left cheek,but kept on the defense.

"I'll show him!"she thought.

Jack made his own move as he thurst forward and did his Knuckles of Fury move at her.

Li dodged the first thrusting punch and ducked the second,and then swung around and slammed an elbow strike into the pit of his stomach--hard!

"WHAAMMM!"

"UUUGHH!"he replied and then staggered backwards.

"You damn chick!"he said as he clutched his stomach. "You could've gave me a heart attack there!"

"Lose some pounds and you won't get one!"said Li. "But you ain;t seen nothing yet as they always say!"

Li then charged at him,about to do another super move,but as she got close enough,Jack did one of his move.

He jumped up and did his Super Drop Kick,and landed it atop Li's head,knocking her to the floor.

"UNNNGH!"

She went as she clutcher her head in pain.

"HAHAHA!"said Jack as he stood sadistically over her.

"You ain't got it girl,only I do!"he said.

"We'll--see--about--that!"said Li as she shot back up and went for another attack.

She did a Super Shoulder Ram and smashed into jack's chest,knocking him backwards,and then slammed several fast and hard lunge punches into him as well,and then literally finished him off with a chop to the head!

"WHAKKK!"

Jack's eyes rolled backwards and he crashed right into an old jeep,he was out cold.

"THE WINNER--LI XIANGFEI!"said the announcer.

"HEE-HEE-HEE!"giggled Li enthusiastically. "I WIN!"

"All right baby!"said Duck. "She got style!"

"Yes,those fighters from the local Chinatowns are the best at cooking and fighting."

"Well,let's see how well you and I do when we're called next Mr.Meyer."said Lee Pai Long.

"Right with ya,masked man."said Richard.

"FINAL MATCH--RICHARD MEYER VS LEE PAI LONG!"said the announcer.

The last two contestants entered the ring and bowed to each other.

"BEGIN!"said the man.

Richard made the first move as he did a spin lunge kick at the chinese man.

Lee dodged it and then thrust with an Iron Talon Slice.

"UGHH!"said Richard as he was cut in the chest.

"Sorry to harm you."said Lee. "But most anything goes in these contests you know."

"Don't I know it."said Richard. "Well,I got some tricks up my own sleeve."

Richard jumped forward at Lee and did a cartwheel kick at him.

Lee dodged it and then slammed an elbow into his side.

The pair then began to trade blows and kicks at each other.

Richard did several handstand kicks at Lee,but the masked man dodged them and then did a Flying Monkey Claw that sent the Capeoria to the floor.

But once has down,Richard did a head spin kick that knocked Lee up against the cars.

Once pinned,Richard jumped at Lee and did a flying kick.

Lee dodged it as well,causing him to crash his foot right through a car window.

Lee then spun around and faced Richard head-on.

"Take this--HUNDRED BLOWS OF HURT!"he said.

He slammed both clawed fists into Richard's chest and abdomen hard and fast.

"KRAKKRAKKRAKAKRAK!"

The last blow sent Richrad to the floor and was the final one to be defeated.

"THE WINNER--LEE PAI LONG!"

"Alright,he did it!"said Xiangfie.

"Dang,a real shame for Richard!"he said. "Just when he made a comeback in a tournament as well."

Lee,Duck and Xiangfei were now the latest to be in the next phase of the tournament.

NEXT :THE FINALS AT LAST BEGIN AS TERRY BOGARD AND THE REMAINING TEAMS BATTLE IT OUT AGAIN IN EVEN MORE HARDCORE MATCHES IN EXTREME LAIRS AND RINGS! FIND OUT WHO'S THE TOP DOG IN THE END NEXT CHAPTER


	7. The finals begin!

King of Fighters:In the Pits!

Ch.7:The Finals begin!

The groups of winning fighters made it back to the dome building area where the whole tournament started.

Terry,Ryo,Kyo,Kim,Kensou,Joe,Clark,Heavy D,Tsegumi,Duck King,Li Xiangfei and Lee Pai Long were the remaining fighters who made it this far and were awaiting what would be next.

The tournament organizer Vinnie approached them once again.

"Welcome and congrats on your efforts."he said. "But as you can see,the tournament's still far from over. Now,walk this way and i'll adress the rest of the contest."

The fighters all follwed Mr.Vinnie towards another part of the room and gathered before another monitor.

Once it was activated,it shown two screens that were new fight arenas for them to deck it out.

One on the top left was a pit placed below in another warehouse and there was a set of spikes on both ends.

and the second was in a junkyard with a rectangular set of cars all smashed and fused together to form a fighting ring,

"Man,those look either pretty wicked,or pretty wierd either way."said D.

"Whatver kind of ring we fight in,i'm plenty ready!"said Joe.

"Yeah,same here!"said Duck King.

"I'm sure you are."said Vinnie. "But be warned fighters,they are all built and progrmaed to be the more deadly and interactive kinds of rings...rings that could very well,cost your life!"

Some of the fighters were a little stunned by the man's words.but others like Terry and Ryo stood firm in their belief to win.

"We're ready."said Terry with a grin.

"Very well."said Vinnie. "Now,it's up to the following for you to choose which shall be which for you to fight in."

Terry stepped forward.

"I wish--for the spike arena to fight in."

"Yeah,us as well."said Kyo as he and Ryo stepped forward.

Kim stepped forward.

"As do I."he said.

"Yeah,now you're talking!"said Joe as he and Kensou joined in.

"Okay then."said Vinnie as he pressed a button under the screen and a red check mark appeared on the screen.

"Teams 1 and 2 will compete in ring 1."

"I and the two chinese fighters here will take ring two."said Duck stepping forward.

"Same here."said D who was still with Clark and Tsegumi.

"Very well then."said Vinnie as he pressed for the screen again and another red checkmark appeared.

"Teams 3 and 4 will get arena 2.

And remember,once these two matches are over,you will all come back here to fight it out unitl only 3 fighters remain. And the three of you will then fight it out with---or legendary Pit Fighters champions!

The screen then shown three shadowed silloheuetes.

"Their identities will remain hidden at this time,but for those who make it,shall find out who they are once the grand finals begin. Now,head back out to the vans--and good luck!"

Terry and the others ran back outside to the two remaining transport vans and then they were taken to the next destination where they would fight.

While back inside,Vinnie went upstairs to a secret room where a certain and secret individual was sitting.

"Well played,Vinnie,very well played indeed."said the man in darkness.

"Thank you my lord."said Vinnie. "The others still don't suspect a thing."

"Good,and that is as it should be,I wish it to be Terry Bogard to fight,but it will not matter who it is,provided I get to fight him in the final pit ring match."

"Everything shall go accordingly,lord."said Vinnie.

"Oh it shall indeed,HAHAHA!"

NEXT CHAPTER:THE FINALS BEGIN AS TERRY,RYO AND KYO FIGHT IT OUT WITH KIM,KENSOU AND JOE,IN AN UNUSUAL AND DEADLY RING MATCH! SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER!


	8. To the extreme!

King of Fighters:In the Pit!

Ch.8:To the extreme!

Terry,Ryo,and Kyo,along with Kim,Kensou.and Joe had arrived at their destination,another warehouse on the edge of town.

The six fighters all got out and were led to the front doors.

One of the men in suits adressed them.

"I also gotta warn ya,this place has also got a bunch of street punks as an audience as well. So look lively and don't start anything with 'em,and we'll be all right. You're here to fight in a tournament,not street scum."

"We got it."said Terry.

"Just lead the way."said Joe.

The men in suits opened the doors and were led inside a very unpleasant atmopshere.

There were old and rotted walls on each side and broken windows.

The floors were littered everywhere and on both sides were gangs of street punks all lined up,waiting for the fight to begin.

The lead punk,wearing a black vest and cargo pants stepped up.

"Alright,about time the entertainment got here!"he said.

The lead man stepped up to him.

"We paid you all a nice sum to use this hellhole for a combat arena,"he said. "so just behave youreselves,or we'll get the cops on your asses in a flash,got it?"

"Hey,chill man."said the leader. "We were just getting a little antsy,anyways,the pit ring is ready to use."

A group of thugs moved away from the center and revealled a pit hole that lead straight down.

The six warriors walked over to the pit and looked to see what it was made of.

Sure enough,it was long and wide with a sandy floor and there was a wall of large metal spikes on both sides.

"Hoo boy!"thought Kensou as his brow sweated.  
"Master Chin,I wish you were here."

"Alright,listen up,here's what you both do."said the lead man.

"One pair of you shall be chosen and fight it out in the ring. You will fight until only one remains. However,this time there's a little change to the rules.

As you fight,both walls of spikes shall slowly but surely close in on you.

They will close in on you until someone wins the match. Now,is that clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good,now wait here till your name is called."said the lead man.

"Oh man!"said Joe. "Taking about fighting in closed areas."

"Ya scared,Joe?"said Kyo.

"Nah,just suprised to see what kind of ring we're fighting in."

"I admit,it does seem a bit too hardcore,playing with actual fighter's lives here with that sort of ring."said Kim.

"I bet Clark Steele and the others got it easy playing in the junkyard."said Ryo.

"Aw c'mon guys."said Kyo. "Any challenge is worth meeting head-on as long as you conquor it."

"Huh,big words from Mr.current champion here."thought Joe.

The lead man approached the fighters.

"The first team to fight shall be--Terry VS Kim!"he said.

Terry and Kim looked at each and were both rather suprised,but pleased to fight just the same."

"Okay then."said Kim. "I'm ready if you are,Lone Wolf."

"Anytime Mr.Korea."said Terry.

"Alright,the fightin's gonna start right now!"said one of the punks.

Both Terry and Kim jumped into the pit and took up their positions.

"Are you both ready?"the man called down to them.

"READY!"said Terry.

"READY!"said Kim.

"Okay then---FIGHT!"said the man."FIGHT!"

Terry made the first move as he thrust forward and did his Burn Knuckle.

"BURN KNUCKLE!"

But Kim jumped over it and tapped Terry in the back of his head,causing him to stumble forward.

Terry nearly fell down,but kept his footing.

"I've gotten a lot faster and stronger since the last KOF,Terry."he said. "Think you can stand up to some even better Tae Kwon Do?"

"Just watch me work!"said Terry.

Kim ran and jumped at Terry,and then tried to do a flying Dive.

But before he could do so,Terry slammed an energized fist down on the ground.

"GROUND WAVE!"

Kim was hit head-on by a geyser-like power blast and was propelled backwards by it,causing him to fall on his back.

The Korean jumped back to his feet and tried for another attack.

Kim rushed forward and did a cartwheel split kick at Terry.

Terry managed to block it off with his arms in the air,but was knocked backwards on his feet.

The lone wolf then reacted by doing his Crack Shot Kick,and got Kim right in the left shoulder!

"UNNGHH!"went Kim as he was hit hard by a hard blast of pain.

Kim then jumped at his shoulder and tried to think of a new strategy.

But before he could,Terry came at him again with another Burn Knuckle attack.

Kim dodged it and jumped back onto the other side of the ring.

He then thought of a new attack and waited for Terry to make the next move.

Terry did so as he jumped into the air and then came down with his Power Dunk attack.

This allowed Kim to jump into the air and slam him in the chin with his Flying Slice move.

"KRAAAKK!"

Terry fell back down to the floor and clutched at his chin.

"Man!"he thought. "I forgot about that one!"

Kim then jumped into the air and came down at Terry,doing a flying axe drop kick.

Terry saw it coming and then back-flipped out of the way,just as Kim's axe kick came down on the floor!

Bogard got back into fight stance and then came up with a new and even more powerful plan of attack that even Kim couldn't withstand.

Kim,not knowing what was going to happen,ran and jumped at Terry again,vowing to do some real damage to his competition.

"POWER--GEYSER!"called Terry as he did a more powerful version of his ground wave,but this one was twice as large and twice as powerful,and poor Kim got caught right in the middle of it!

"UNNGHH!"

Kim was slammed head-on by the powerful ki blast and then fell back down to the floor,and was out cold.

"TERRY BOGARD WINS MATCH ONE!"said the man.

"Alright!"said Joe. "GO TERRY!

"Not bad."said Kyo.

"Yeah,he's a legend from Southtown."said Kensou.

Terry then placed the unconscious Kaphwan Kim over his shoulder while he rope climbed back up the wall to the surface.

"Great fight there,Terry!"said Joe. "You and me are gonna make it to the finals,right?"

"Don't be too sure,Joe."said Terry. "We still got the rest of the competition to go."

"Yeah,besides us that is."said Kyo.

"You said it."said Kensou.

"Well,who's next?"said Ryo.

"You and Kensou are,actually."said the man.

Ryo and Kensou looked at each other.

"I guess this it then."said Kensou.

"Sure does."said Ryo. "Well,let's get to it."

The other men in suits carried Kim to the van while the next two fighters entered the ring below.

But just as they made it,the spike walls suddenly began to shift a little closer.

"This time we're making your match seem a little more--closed in this time."said the lead man.

"Just be careful not to get too close to the spikes and you'll be all right."

"Huh,easy for him to say."said Kensou.

"You said it."said Ryo.

"NOW--BEGIN!"said the man.

Ryo made the first move as he fired a Ko-ken fireball at Kensou.

Kensou jumped over it and then slammed Ryo in the chest with a flying kick.

Ryo staggered backwards and tried for another attack.

Kensou then fired his own fireball,but Ryo dodged it and then came at him with a flying thrust kick.

Kensou was hit in the side by it,but managed to dive for the floor and sommesault back to his feet.'

Ryo and Kensou then collided with each other and traded off blows on each other.

Kensou thrust several punches at Ryo,but he blocked them off and then slammed a knee into his stomach.

He then tried for a leg-sweep,but Ryo jumped over it.

The kid psychic then went for another attack,he thrust forward and did a thrust spin kick.

Ryo managed to block it off,but was knocked backwards and nearly towards the spikes.

"You may be tough,but i'm faster than lightning old dude."said Kensou. "I'm gonna win this one!"

"We'll see about that!"said Ryo.

Kensou then fired off another fireball and Ryo then jumped into the air and prepared to get in contact with him.

But before he knew it,Kensou lifted himself into the air and slammed Ryo in the chin with an upper flying kick.

Ryo fell back down to the floor,but jumped back again.

Kensou was about to land back down to the ground,but before he could do so,Ryo launched back into the air and slammed Kensou in turn with a hard Kyoruken!

"KRAAAKK!"

The blow was so hard,it sent Kensou crashing into the ground and was the next to be in dreamland.

"THE WINNER--RYO SAKAZAKI!"said the man above.

"Alright,Ryo!"said Terry.

"YEAH,DA KARATE DUDE'S ALL RIGHT!"said one of the punks.

Ryo helped Kensou up.

"You were good there,Ken."he said."But ya need a lot more practice."

"Duly noted,old timer."said Kensou dusting himself off. "But just you wait till the next KOF."

The two fighters rope climbed out of the pit and were back on the surface.

"Way to go,Ryo."said Terry. "We'll show'em who the real champs are."

"Yeah,but who's gonna be the third with us...when this next match is over?"said Ryo.

"Final match--Kyo Kusanagi VS Joe Higashi!"said the lead man.

"YEAH--THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!"said another of the street youths.

The last two fighters jumped into the pit and were ready to duke it out.

"This is should be interesting."said Kensou. "Battle of the hot-shots."

"Yeah,I just sincerly hope it's Joe this time."said Terry.

The lead man then announced something to them both down below.

"Just to let you know,that this time the spike walls will be closing in you--but at a naturally slow rate. But,you've gotta be quick,or you'll get either squashed,cut,or---impaled!"

Joe gulped but Kyo kept a firm stance,even though he wasn't really fond of getting shishkabobed tonight either.

"Think you're up to it?"said the man.

"Hey--uh--bring it on!"said Joe.

"Same here."said Kyo.

"Good--NOW BEGIN!"said the man.

Joe made the first move as he did his Tiger Thurst Kick at Kyo.

Kyo dodged the kick and slammed a fist into his back.

Joe nearly fell forwards at the moving wall,but managed to stop himself at the last second.

"WHOA---Oh no ya don't,Kusanagi!"he thought.

Kyo thrust forward with a spinning kick.

Joe ducked it and just as he was on the other side of where he stood,Joe threw a Tornado Upper,hitting Kyo in the back in turn.

Kyo kept his footing and managed to steer clear of the incoming spike wall.

"Man,I hope they both managed to make it out."said Terry.

"Yes,no warrior is deserving of such a fate."

Kyo threw one of his fireballs at Joe,but the kickboxer jumped over it and thrust forward at Kyo again.

This gave Kyo an opportune chance to unleash another attack,and just as Joe was close enough,Kyo did a flaming spin upper,that sent Joe crashing to the floor.

"OW--MAN--THAT HURT!"he cried.

"Well,what do ya expect--from flames?"said Kyo grinning.

"I'll show ya what really hurts!"said Joe as he jumped back up.

Kyo made his next move as he thrust forward at Joe and tried for another attack.

He tried for an elbow to flame grab,but before he could,Joe blocked off the blow and then slammed Kyo with A Tiger Rising Knee,hitting him hard in the chest.

Kyo staggered backwards,but kept on his feet.

Joe then tried for another attack,but Kyo was already on the next move as he unleashed---his Maxximum Flame blast.

He threw his left arm forward and hit Joe full-force with a large Flame attack.

Joe was hit backwards so hard,he nearly fell up against the spike wall,and one of the spike's stabbed him in the back of his left shoulder.

"AAHH!"cried Joe as he bounced off the spike.

"Whoops,sorry--I guess I got carried away there."said Kyo.

"You're lucky I didn't get impaled there,Kusanagi!"said Joe in anger. "Now i'm gonna show you what I really got in turn!"

Joe charged up a giant amount of Ki energy in his left fist and threw it forward at him.

"SCREW UPPER!"

A giant tornado of red orange energy flew at Kyo.

Kyo then charged up another amount of fiery energy and then threw it at the Tornado.

"FLAME THIS!"he said.

The two projectiles hit each other so hard,they both exploded in a blast of white hot energy!

"KRAAKKA--BOOM!"

"Whoa--so cool!"said another of the punks.

Joe fell on one knee,and then fell to the floor out of exhaustion.

"No,Joe!"said Terry. "Get up!"

But it was no use,Joe used up all his ki energy and stamina from the moves he did,and was down for the count.

"The winner by default is--Kyo Kusanagi!"said the man.

"All right!"said Kyo. "Maybe lucky,but I did it just the same."

The wall of spikes then stopped and retracted.

Kyo heaved Joe over his shoulder and then rope climbed back to the top again.

"Well,at least we know who's who in the rest of the finals huh?"said Terry.

"Indeed."said Ryo smirking.

NEXT IN CH.9:THE REST OF THE FINALS CONTINUE ON AS CLARK STEEL,HEAVY D AND THE REMAINING FINALISTS BATTLE IT OUT TO SEE WHO WILL FACE TERRY AND THE OTHERS! AND ONCE THAT'S OVER--THEY MUST ALL FACE IT OUT IN THE GRAND FINALS TO SEE WHO WILL BE LEFT STANDING AGAINST THE MYSTERIOUS CHALLENGERS THAT LAY AHEAD! SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!


	9. At the junkyard!

King Of Fighters:in the pit!

Ch.9:Semi-finals part two!

Clark Steele,Duck King,Li Xiangfei,Heavy D,Lee Pai Long,and Tsegumi Sendo were the other half of the remianing finalists in the tournament.

They were being driven in the other van to a local junkyard to fight it out in the next series of matches.

Once they were there,they were ordered by two men in suits to get out and wait for a moment.

The six fighters got out of the van and waited near a trash compactor system.

"Ughh..."said Tsegumi."I wish they sent us to a better location than this place,it smells of rust and gunk around here."

"Hey,ain't you ever heard of fighting in--Heavy Metal?"joked Heavy D.

"Fun-ny.."said Tsegumi not amused.

Just then,the pair of men came back to them and asked the fighters to follow them.

The finalists follwed them to a clear opening in the middle of the junkyard,and found a large,suare and rectangular ring made up of smashed cars and vehicles.

"That's...our fight ring?"said Clark.

"Yes,it is."said the man on the left. "You will each face each other,one on one inside the ring. But be careful,there are small but sharp contents of glass and shrapnel sticking out in the vechicles,so watch out when you fight and move.

"More good news."said Xiangfei.

"And there's more,"said the man on the right. "some of the vehicles are not quite fastened tightly enough,so be careful in case something comes down upon you. This was designed to make it more challenging to the match."

"Yeah,and dangerous no doubt."said D. "Well,who's first anyways?"

"Clark Steele and Duck King will be first."said the man on the right.

Clark and Duck looked at each other.

"Ready to dance?"said Duck.

"I guess."said Clark. "Let's go."

The pair of combatants both entered an opening hole that was on the right side of the ring and both faced each other.

"Too bad we can't see the action this time."said Tsegumi.

"All we can do now,is wait and be ready."said Lee Pai Long.

"READY?"called the man on the left.

"READY!"said both Clark and Duck in unison.

"THEN BEGIN!"said the man.

Duck King made the first move as he did a roller attack at Clark,but the commando dodged it and Duck slammed into a car top.

He fell on his face,but got back up.

"Swift huh?"he said. "Well,you won't know swift till you face the Duck!"

"We'll see."said Clark. "Now come on!"

Duck King did another roller attack,but Clark dodged it again and slammed a backfist into Duck's back,knocking him forwards.

Clark then ran and jumped at Duck,but the hip hopster caught Clark by both of the soles of his sneakers and threw him across the ring,causing Clark to fall head first into the dirt.

Steel wiped the dirt from his face and got back up again.

Duck saw his next chance and jumped at Clark,but the commando did his Vulcan Punch and knocked him away.

He then thrust again at Duck and did his double backfist attack.

Duck dodged it and then shuffled his feet into a different kind of attack move.

Duck swung into a spinning feet kick move,literally hitting Clark in the sides and knocking him away.

"Hee-hee!"said Duck grinning. "I got moves no else does here,baby!"

"I'll show ya some moves,Duck head!"said Clark.

The Ikari warrior sprinted forward and clasped both hands around his waist.

"HEY,WHAT THE---?"replied Duck.

Clark brought him backwards in a German suplex move,and then threw them both around across the floor and threw Duck right into the surface of an old truck.

"WHAMM!"

Duck fell to the ground and was the first to be down for the count.

Clark then picked up the dazed Duck King and raised a fist in the air.

"The winner--CLARK STEELE!"said the man on the right.

"Hey,good job,Steel."said D. "You're rakin'em in."

"Ralf and me trained for this,"said Clark as he placed Duck in the van. "but it looks like I had more luck than poor Ralf did."

"Next match--Li Xiangfei Vs Tsegumi Sendo!"said the man on the right.

"Okay,about time I got another match."said Tsegumi.

"Same here."said Xiangfei."Let's do this!"

The two young fighter girls were next to enter the ring and took up their fight stances.

"BEGIN!"said both men in unison.

Both girls lightly stepped around each other,both waiting to make a move.

Xiangfei made the first move as she thrust forward with her fireball,but Tsegumi dodged it and then came at her with an elbow strike to the chest.

Xiangfei staggered away,but kept on her feet.

Tsegumi then jumped at Li,about to grab her with a grapple move,but the chinese girl flipped backwards and out of harm's way.

Xiangfei then charged at her again with a double fist thrust.

Tsegumi blocked it and then came at her with a triple leg kick.

Xiangfie dodged and swatted her kicks away and then did a leg-sweep on the wrestler,causing her to nearly fall over.

But Tsegumi was quick on her feet and she back-flipped to safety.

"Nice try."she said. "But let'see what else ya got."

"Well,come on and see."said Li as she beckoned her.

Tsegumi thrust forward at her again and did a double leg jump kick at her.

Xiangfei ducked it and once Tsegumi landed on her feet,Li did a flying shoulder ram,knocking her down.

"Haha!"said Li raising her fists in the air. "I'm the best!"

"Like hell you are!"said Tsegumi as she got back up again.

While Li was open,Tsegumi collided with her as she grabbed her by the waist,lifted her upward and then slammed her really hard down on the ground!

"WHAAMM!"

"Whoa,sounds like a major girl fight in there!"said D.

"You said it."said Lee. "I wonder who'll make it out?"

Li grasped her back in pain from the impact

"Man,that hurt!"she said.

"An understatement,but quite understandable."said Tsegumi."Now,ready to call it in?"

"Not on your life,toots!"said Xiangfei as she shot back up.

Tsegumi charged at Xiangfei again,ready to do some real damage.

But before she could lay a hand on her,Li jumped right over her and then came slamming into her back with another elbow smash--Hard!

Tsegumi fell down on the ground and Li then slammed both of her feet down upon her head,knocking her out.

Li then dragged Tsegumi out and raised her hands in the air and smiled.

"The next winner--Li Xiangfei!"said the man on the left.

"Final match for the semi-finals...HEAVY D VS LEE PAI LONG!"

"Okay,short stuff...you ready?"D said to Lee.

"Always."said Lee.

The last two warriors entered the ring and took up their defense.

"FIGHT!"said the two men.

Heavy D made the first move as he thrust forward with a Soul Flower.

Lee jumped over it and came at D with his claws flashing.

D dodged away from the claws.

"Whoa---just my luck to fight mr.nails here!"he said.

D then sprinted forward with a Rolling Soul Driver,but Lee jumped over it and slashed D across the chest with his Iron Talon slice.

"Hey--my good tank top!"he said.

D then thrust at Lee and punched him across his masked face.

"Unngh!"Lee replied as he fell backwards.

"You may have strength,but my deadly skills shall slice you to ribbons."he said.

"Says you!"said D. "Now come on!"

Lee jumped and rolled at D,swiping his talons at him.

D dodged it and then slammed him with a Blast Upper,that sent Lee crashing into a truck cart.

The impact was so hard,one of the old cars fell forward onto the ring's ground.

"Oh boy--better be careful there."said D.

Lee got back up again,jumped into the air and landed directly behind D.

He did a turn kick and sent D up against the old wrecked car.

D winced as some broken glass grazed the back of his right leg.

"Man,who the hell's the nut who decided to place us in this dangerous as hell junkpile,you can really get hurt here!"

complained D.

"Maybe that's the idea!"said Lee as he lunged again.

D then charged at Lee and hit him at full force with another Rolling Soul Driver.

"KA-POWW!"

The blow sent Lee flat up against a smashed oldsmobile and he fell right out of it into dremland.

"YEAH--I DID IT!"said D.

"The winner--HEAVY D!"said the man on the right.

"Well,it looks like the three of us are set to the grand finals."said Clark.

"Wow,I can't wait to see who's gonna be there in the final matches."said Li.

"We're gonna find out all right."said D as he emerged from the ring.

"And only one of us is gonna take home the gold!'

NEXT IN CH.10:THE GRAND FINALS BEGIN AS TERRY,KYO AND RYO FACE CLARK,XIANGFEI AND HEAVY D AS TO WHO'LL BE LEFT FOR THE SUPREME FINALS! AND ONCE THAT'S OVER THERE WILL BE THREE REMAINING TO FACE THE GREATER CHALLENGERS THAT LAY AHEAD AS WELL AS THE TOURNAMENT'S MYSTERIOUS SPONSER!


	10. The grand finals begin!

King of Fighters:In the Pit!

Ch.10:THE GRAND FINALS BEGIN!

Now that the semi-finals were over,and the rest of the fighters all headed back to their homes and homelands.

The remaining fighters of Terry,Kyo,Ryo,Clark,Xiangfei,and Heavy D were all gathered before MR.Vinnie back in the tournament battle dome to await the final matches to fight in.

"Okay folks,you're all here."he said. "First off,congrats on your efforts to make it here. But i'm sure as you all know...it ain't over till it's over.

Which is where the grand finals begin.It's as simple as the last set of battles.Excpe this time,you fight it out in one of our specially desinged pits here at our local battle dome.

The three of you shall fight it out three one three as you did before,unitl only team remains.

And once that team is the one left standing,the they shall be the ones to go on to face the three reigning chamions of the last Pit FIghters contest.

"And you will learn of their identities eventually,provided you make it to the final matches.

Now...shall we begin?"

Vinnie lead the six fighters to a set of pits.

He stepped up to the first

"This shall be the one where you six shall fight it out with each other."said Vinnie.

The pit below was a metal surface with iron cages on both sides and chains that hung down from the clear plastic ceiling.

"This first pit is called Iron Blood."said Vinnie. "In it,are many ways for you to draw and lose blood.

This is the place where you must battle it out for the right to make it to the supreme finals. If you're up to it,okay--let's go!

But--who shall be first!"

Terry stepped forward.

"I'll be first."he said.

"And so will I."said Clark.

"Ah-ha--battle of the hat werers eh?

Well then,let's not tally any longer and get busy!"said Vinnie.

The first two titans follwed Vinnie into a pair of elevator doors.

Terry stepped into the one on the left while Clark stepped into the one of the right.

They both closed and they were both taken downstairs the current pit arena.

Once they arrived,they both got out of the elevators and awaited the word from the boss man to begin.

Suddenly,Vinnie's voice was heard on the intercome speaker attached to the left wall.

"Alright boys,ya ready?"he said.

"Ready!"said Clark.

"Ditto!"said Terry.

"THEN BEGIN!"said Vinnie.

Terry did a Power Wave at Clark,but he simply jumped over it and came at him with a Gatling Punch attack.

Terry ducked it and then slammed him with a Rising Tackle move,knocking him to the floor.

The rest of the fighters watched the battle unfold.

"Come on Terry,"said Ryo. "win this one so you and I can duke it once again."

"I'm kind of hoping that Clark there would win,since his buddy Ralf didn't make it."said Kyo.

"Hey don't matter who it is,as long as the rest of us can fight in the next match."said D.

"Yeah,same here."said Li.

While back in the ring,the two titans continued with their clash.

"You may be a good street fighter,Bogard!"said Clark. "But your skill is outlcassed against an Ikari commado's skills."

"I've fought twice as many guys as hard as you and twice as big as you,Steel."said Terry. "So..come on then,chump,come on!"

Clark charged at Terry and did another attack on him.

He jumped into the air and did a fist dive attack at him.

Terry jumped out of the way just as he slammed his fist down upon the floor in an air dive move.

Terry then did his Burn Knuckle at Clark and flew straight at him.

But to his suprise,Clark dodged it,tripped Terry with a leg sweep,and then grabbed the back of him in a grapple move.

He brought him up and threw him backwards in a suplex slam and then brought his elbow down into his back,hard!

"Man,those Ikaris sure play it rough!"said D.

"Tell me about it."said Kyo. "You should've seen the way their boss Heidern plays."

Terry crawled back to his feet,depsite the pain he was feeling,but kept up his defense,not willing to give it in.

"Hey,come on!"said Clark taunting him.

"I'll come on,all right!"said Terry as he tried for another attack.

Terry and Clark collided each other's moves into each other,both trying to gain an advantage.

Clark thrust several of his punches at him,but Terry ducked them and tried for a leg-sweep.

The commando jumped over it and then slammed both fists down on his shoulders.'

The Lone wolf fell backwards,but back-flipped to his feet again.

Suddenly,a set of spingle spikes began to appear around where they stood.

"WHOOAAH!"said Clark as one almost grazed him.

The two fighters then jumped backwards from them.

Terry then did a Crack Shot move on Clark,but the commando blocked it off and then did another Gatling attack on him in turn.

The Lone wolf had an idea as he grabbed Clark's wrist,threw him over his shoulder,and once he landed on his back,Terry slammed a hard fist into his face!

"KRRAAAKK!"

Clark was out cold,and the first to be down for the count.

"Oh yeah,he won!"said Ryo.

"Man,he's the best!"said D.

"We'll see."said Kyo.

Terry helped Clark up and carried him over his shoulders as they both exited from the right and took the elevator upstairs.

Once he arrived,he placed Clark on a bench and adressed Vinnie.

"Terry Bogard shall be the first to advance to the supreme finals!"he said.

"That's good to hear."said Terry. "I admit Clark was good,but he overestimated his own skils to begin with."

"Now then."said Vinnie. "Who wishes to be next?"

"I do."said Ryo as he stepped forward.

"And so do I."said Li Xaingfei as she did the same.

"Opposite sex match again eh?"said Vinnie. "This should be good.

All righty then,head downstairs to the pit and await your turn."

The two fighters took the lifts and were downstairs in the pit ring.

Ryo and Li made it to the same pit and stood across from each other.

"Ready?"said Vinnie.

"Yeah!"said the two fighters in unison.

"THEN FIGHT!"

Li Xiangfei led the attack as he flipped forward and landed directly in front of Ryo.

Before Ryo could figure out what she was going to do,Li thrust her hands forward and slammed him in the chest with a fireball.

Ryo fell backwards,but managed to keep his feet on the ground.

Li then thrust at him again and did a flying shoulder ram.

Ryo then did a Kyoruken uppercut on her and sent her to the floor in turn.

"OOF!"went Li.

Ryo lightly bounced on his heels as he waited for his opponent to get back up.

Li did so and went at him again.

She did a spin kick,but he dodged it,causing him to do a flying kick,but Li dodged it and once he was on the other side of the ring,Li charged at him and slammed a flying elbow smash into his chest.

"UNNGHH!" replied Ryo.

Suddenly,a pair of axe blades flew from both sides of the ring,straight at the two fighters.

Both Ryo and Li dove to the floor as the twin blades flew over them.

"They're trying to make this match more--interesting eh?"said Ryo.

"I thought it was getting interesting enough already."said Li.

The pair got back up and then continued their fightfest.

Ryo and Li traded off kicks with each other.

Li hit Ryo in the chest with a mid kick,while Ryo did a high kick,but she managed to duck it,allowing her to do a leg-sweep on him.

Ryo fell to the floor,but back-flipped to his feet.

"You're gonna have to do lots better than that,china-girl."he said.

Xiangfei growled.

"Oh,I can do better---just watch me!"she said and charged at him again,

But just as she got close enough,Ryo slammed his lightning punches at her,hitting her in the chest with it,and finished it off with a super thrust punch that sent her flying across the room and landed her head up against a steel wall.

She was the second to be defeated,and Ryo was once again the winner.

"Yeah,he did it!"said Terry.

"Man,for a long timer,he's sure something."said D.

"Yeah,but let's just see how he makes it in the final matches."said Kyo.  
By the way,D-Man--we're next,you ready?"

"Always man,always."said D.

As Ryo escorted the still dazed Li Xiangfei,both Kyo Kusanagi and Heavy D were ready to enter the arena.

"Whoever wins this match,shall be the final contenstant to enter the supreme finals."said Vinnie. "You guys ready?"

They both nodded.

"Then get to it!"said Vinnie.

While back at the secret control room,the secret organizer was watching the rest of the matches unfold.

"It's almost time."he thought. "Soon,these three will soon face the three famed Pit Fighters in the most hard-hitting fights they ever faced!  
And soon--Terry Bogard--you and I shall dance again--HAHAHAHAA!"

NEXT IN CH.11:THE FINAL MATCH OF THE GRAND FINALS GOES OFF AND THE FINAL WINNER IS DECIDED AND THE PIT FIGHTERS WHO TERRY AND CO.WILL BE FIGHTING ARE INTRODUCED AS WILL THEIR FINAL FIGHTING ARENAS AS THE SUPREME FINALS BEGIN! SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. The three are chosen!

KING OF FIGHTERS:IN THE PITS!

Ch.11:DOWN TO THE THREE!

The final match of the Pit Fighter semi-finals was set to begin as both Kyo and Heavy D went downstairs to the pit to fight it out in the final match.

"And once this fight is over,the three of you will fight in the supreme finals,and we'll go over the details of the championship there."said Vinnie.

"Well then,let's hope those two get it over with and soon."said Ryo.

The two fighters took up their fight stances and waited for the word.

"BEGIN!"said Vinnie.

Kyo threw his fireball across the floor at D,but the boxer did a Soul Flower and blasted the flame away.

He then thrust forward with a Blast Upper,but Kyo dodged it and slammed a few punches into his chest.

D shrugged them off and launced a series of lightning punches into Kyo's chest in turn and then slammed another Blast Upper on him.

Kyo fell up against the wall behind him,but just as he did,a series of long metal spikes began to stick out rapidly around him.

He then reliased what would happen if he stayed on that wall and jumped away from it,just as the middle spike stuck out where he stood.

"Man!"said Kyo. "Whoever came up with this crazy-ass ring must've been on a lot of crack!"

"Yeah,you could say that with these sickos."said D.

"But if Iwas you,i'd concentrate on the match right now."

"Sure thing."said Kyo and then he launched into his overhead kick,slamming D right on top of his head.

"WHAMM!"

D rolled across the floor and clutched at his head.

"Oooohh...baby--pulled a fast one there eh?"he said.

"Yeah,think you can beat that?"said Kyo grinning.

D got back up again.

"Just watch me work."he said.

He charged at Kyo again and did another set of lightning punches on him,but Kyo kept up a good defense.

D saved the last punch a secret,as he thrust forward with a Rolling Soul Driver that smashed right into his abdomen.

Kyo went down once again in turn.

Once he was down,he saw the floor shift apart on both sides to reveal a green colored pool of boiling acid.

"What th--?"said D looking around.

Kyo then jumped at D and slammed a spin kick into his side,knocking him down to the floor.

"HEY!"said D.

"Like you said,pay attention to the fight."he said.

"Man,you gotte be kiddin'me!"said D.

"Whoa,that's going a little too far don't you think?"said Ryo.

"It's all the tournament organizer's idea."said Vinnie. "Don't worry,the middle platform they're on should hold for quite a while and they'll be all right,provided they don't fall in of course."

"Ya know,I think I saw a stage like that on a certain video game once."said Terry. "But let's just hope there won't be any fatalities by the time this is over."

"You said it."said Ryo.

D jumped at Kyo and was about to do an overhead punch,but Kyo was way ahead of him as he jumped up at him and did a Flame uppercut spin.

D fell to the floor again.

"Had enough?"said Kyo.

"Not--on your--life!"said D between breaths.

He then charged again at Kyo and did a twin set of Rolling Soul Drivers at him.

Kyo jumped and back-flipped away from them both.

"You've fought well,D."said Kyo. "But this whole thing's getting dangerous,and I gotta end it now."

"Like hell you will!"said D as he charged at him again.

Kyo then charged up a powerful fireball in his left hand and flung it at D at full force!

"WHAAAAMM!"

D went down so hard,he lost consciousness.

"KYO IS THE WINNER!"said Vinnie. "THE GRAND FINALS ARE COMPLETE!"

"Okay--now get outta there,Kyo!"Said Terry.

Kyo picked up D and bolted through the elevator door,just as the rest of the room was filled with the same boiling acid.

Kyo made it back upstairs and placed D on a nearby bench.

"You three have done it."said Vinnie.

"You've all fought long and hard to make it to the rest of the finals."

"You mean..it's not over yet?"said Kyo.

"No,in case you don't recall,this is only the grand finals."said Vinnie. "The Supreme finals are next.

In the supreme finals,you'll face a championship of three more powerful and brutal fighters who are the reigning champions of the recent Pit Fighter tournaments.

And here they are on the screen above!"

The video screen that hung above them showed a photo of three experienced fighters.

One was a medium built man wearing yellow gi pants,boots and a black belt and had dark blonde hair.

The next was a large built man with a sandy blonde buzzcut and was wearing blue leotards with white boots,and the third man was a size smaller,but was well-muscled and had light brown hair and wore a set of red gi pants with a black belt.

"They are..."began Vinnie.

"...KATO the karate expert,BUZZ,the pro wreslter,and TY,the kickboxer!

You three will be facing these three warriors in a final set of pits here in the dome,and once that's over,you will face each other in final combat..and the last one standing..shall face---a grand suprise!"

Terry,Kyo and Ryo were a little stunned by all this,it looks like the rest of the tournament was going into overtime,but they weren't going to let a trio fo has-beens stop them.

And who is the mysterious organizer watching them all like a hawk?

There was only way to find out!

NEXT IN CH.12:THE SUPREME FINALS BEGIN AND IT'S TERRY VS KATO!


	12. The Pit Fighters appear!

King of Fighters Ch.12:

To face the Fighters!

Terry,Ryo,and Kyo all stood across from Vinnie,the tournament organizer who had just finished giving out the details on the last of the tournamen finals.

"So..."said Ryo. "..we've gotta take on these three final champions,and the contest will be won?"

"Oh,just not these three,"said Vinnie. "but after that,each other...and the one standing,shall face--the supreme challenger!"

"And that person is...?"said Kyo.

"Sorry,boys."said Vinnie. "But that's a secret you'll have to fight to get to. But in the end,only one will take home the championship. Now...are you ready to fight again?"

"You bet we are."said Terry. "Just lead the way."

Vinnie lead the trio down a corridor and they all stopped before a trio of doors.

"Beyond these doors lie three remaining fighter pits."said Vinnie. "And no worries,there's no deadly traps this time,just a simple fighter's ring to battle in,and a fair amount of crowds in the bleechers to watch."

"So...we've got some more spectators again eh?"said Terry.

"I sure hope they're not more street punks and bums like the ones we and everyone else have been fighting around."

"No,no...they're just sports and fight fans from around these blocks looking for some real action."said Vinnie.

"And some local fight clubs wanna see and get it on the action. Now,ya ready?"

The trio nodded in approval.

"Now,who wishes to take on who first?"said Vinnie.

Terry stepped forward.

"I wanna take on Buzz,i'm in a grappling mood tonight."he said as he went up to the door in the middle marked Buzz.

"And i'll take on Kato,he'll see what real martial arts are about."said Kyo as he stepped up to the door marked Kato.

Ryo shrugged and went up to the door marked TY.

"I guess that leaves me with the kickboxer."he said.

"All right then."said Vinnie. "Fight hard against these contenders,they may fight dirty all the way. So good luck!"

The doors each opened and each of all three of them entered.

While back out in the hall,Vinnie took out a cell phone and called his boss.

"Sir...they have went inside."he said.

"Good."said a voice on the other end."Whoever is left to face me...shall feel my wrath!"

Terry Bogard found himself in a vast and wide arena with rows of people on both sides above the walls in blacher stands.

"HEY--IT'S HIM--IT'S TERRY BOGARD!"said one of the patrons.

"OH YEAH,THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD!"said another.

"Hmmm..nice to see word gets around from Southttown on what I did to Geese in one of the first KOF's."thought Terry.

"I wonder how good this Buzz really is?"

Suddenly,a pair of double doors across from Terry opened and out stepped his challenger.

He was large and a few feet taller than Terry,he wore a pair of blue leotards with a white belt around his waist,black arm bracelets and white boots.

He was Buzz the pro wrestler,and he was here to crush his competition.

"So..."he said in a southern voice. "...you're the great Terry Bogard huh?"

"That's me."he said. "You must've been some pretty hot stuff back in your time."

"I'm still a hot one to fight,Bogard!"said Buzz. "You may have beat Geese and Krauser in those fancy KOF's--but you're going up against real fighting here!"

"Well,whatever ya say."said Terry. "Le'ts just get this show on the road."

"You bet!"said Buzz.

The pair took up their fight stances and the match began...

Buzz made the first move as he thrust forward at Terry and did a Spin fist attack.

Terry ducked it and then came up at him with a Rising Tackle that sent Buzz to the sawdust covered floor.

Buzz growled and got back up again.

"I'm gonna rip ya a new one,got that?"he said.

"Well,show me what ya really got,okay?"said Terry.

Buzz jumped into the air and landed directly in front of Terry.

Before Terry could make a move,Buzz grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him with a Head Butt!

The lone Wolf fell to the floor by the impact.

"YEAH--GOTCHA!"said Buzz.

But before he knew it,Terry spun on his side and lashed out with a leg-sweep on Buzz,toppling the giant to the ground.

Terry then kicked Buzz in the face,knocking him across the floor.

Terry then jumped back to his feet,while Buzz crawled to his feet.

"You got lucky that time,Bogard!"said Buzz. "But i'll win in the end!"

"What a blowhard!"thought Terry."He might have been prime in the ring back then--but he's up against prime Southtown fighting now!"

Buzz ran and jumped at Terry again and did a thrust kick,Terry dodged it and slammed a Burn Knuckle into his chest!

The wrestler staggered backwards,but kept on his feet.

Terry then tried for another Burn Knuckle,but as he did it,Buzz came at him with a full body slam and knocked him to the ground in turn.

Terry then back-flipped again to his feet and tried for another attack.

"POWER WAVE!"

Terry shot the energy blast at him,but Buzz jumped over it and came down on Terry's head,knocking his hat off and slamming him to the floor.

He then grabbed ahold of the fighter,lifted him into the air,and brought him down with a Piledriver.

"WHAAAAMM!"

The noise was so loud,it echoed through the ring.

Buzz stood over his fallen opponent.

"Lone Wolf--HA!"said Buzz. "Now i'm gonna be the King of Fighters when this is over with!"

"Don't be--too sure!"said Terry.

"WHA--!"said Buzz.

Terry shot up at him with an uppercut,causing him to fall backwards all the way.

"How'd you do that?"said Buzz.

"I've been slammed to the floor by wrestlers better than you,Buzz!"said Terry. "Chief among,Raiden.

Now--I think it's my turn to slam you!"

"Oh no ya don't!"said Buzz as he charged at Terry again.

Terry then cahrged up with a powerful right fist and slammed it to the floor.

"POWER GEYSER!"

Buzz was slammed head-on by the blow and was sent flying into one of the wooden walls of the bleecher stands.

"KRRASSH!"

He was the first to be down and out.

Terry was the winner of Supreme finals One!

The crowds cheered his name,seeing the legendary Lone Wolf in action.

"That was fun,but a little too easy."he thought. "I wonder who's really behind this tournament? It can't be either Geese or Rugal,they're both dead. Could it be that old crime lord,Mr.Big...or..?"

While in room two,the match between Kyo and Kato was about to begin.

NEXT IN CH.13:IT'S KARATE MADNESS AS KYO GOES UP AGAINST THE 3RD DEGREE BLACK BELT KATO N THE SECOND HALF OF THE SUPREME FINALS! BE THERE!


	13. Ryo Vs TY

KING OF FIGHTERS:IN THE PIT CH.13

RYO VS TY!

The next match of the supreme finals championship was set to begin as Ryo was to do his bout with Ty,the kickboxing champion.

Ryo entered the next room where the fighting ring was located.

Once inside,he found himself in a large and wide room whose walls were made of metal and the floor was hard thick wood.

There were people lined up behind strains of chain links and fences,it looked like a sort of..fight club.

"Whoa,this is where I fight my next opponent huh?"he thought.

Ryo walked out into the open and greeted by positive and negative comments.

"Hey,it's Ryo Sakazaki,the original King of Fighters!"

"Yeah,he may have been hot stuff,but he only won the KOF once I heard."

"Maybe he's gonna win this contest,and maybe not."

"C'mon old timer,show us a comeback!"

Ryo scowled at the commentary from the patrons.

"Damn punks!"he thought. "They don't know what it's like competiting with the likes of Bogard and Kusanagi for the top spot these days!

But i'll show them all what I really got!"

Suddenly,on the other side of the ring,a single metal door opened and a lone man stepped up to greet Ryo.

He was about Ryo's height,had muscular lean build,pale blonde hair and wore a red set of blue gi pants with a black belt around his waist.

"I am TY!"he said. "Kickboxing champion of the US."

"Really now?"said Ryo. "Well,this should be quite an honor."

"It should be a worry for you."said Ty. "To me you're just another karate dud,cause i've broken and defeated many before you like them."

"Well,you just wait and see what this karate dud is really like!"said Ryo.

The two warriors approached each other,bowed and took up their fight stances as the next match began.

Ty led the attack as he jumped at Ryo and did a flying kick.

Ryo ducked it and threw a fireball straight at Ty's back,hitting him hard with it.

Ty nearly fell forwards by the blow,but managed to steady himself.

"Lucky so far."he said.

Ryo then ran and thrust forward at Ty with another of his flying spin kicks.

Ty ducked it and was on the other side of the ring.

The two fighters then charged at each other and once they collided,they started to trade off blows.

Ty slammed a few kicks into Ryo's chest and then tried for a kick to the head,but Ryo blocked it off,and then slammed a punch to Ty's face.

Ty then thrust at Ryo with a flying kick,hitting him in the chest and nearly knocking him down,but just as he was close enough,Ryo grabbed his leg,pulled him down with him and threw him across the ring.

Ty flew forwards,but managed to land on his feet.

"Nice try there!"said Ty. "But i've been in a lot worse than that."

The kickboxer then charged at Ryo and did another flying kick.

"We'll...let's see ya handle this!"said Ryo as he thrusted his arms forward and fired off a large orange fireball.

"UNNGHH!"

Ty was hit right in the chest by the large projectile and fell to the floor.

"You've got some good moves there,Ty."said Ryo. "But they're a little behind the times there."

"I'm not behind the times!"said Ty. "I trained harder for this comeback than any of us ever did."

Ryo shrugged and then jumped at him,allowing the two fighters to deck it out once more.

Ty then lashed out a roundhouse,right into Ryo's face,and then slammed him with another flying kick,knocking the Kyokugen Tiger to the ground.

"YEAH,I DID IT!"he shouted.

The crowds roared and cheered for the soon-to-be champion,but suddenly...

"Nnnnhh---not bad..."said Ryo as he got up.

"What?"said Ty. "Impossible as hell! I've knocked out many oppoenents with that two hard kick combo."

"Maybe you have."said Ryo. "But you're up against greater fighters from the KOF here,you know nothing of the power of ki as well."

"Ki,ha!"said Ty. "We choose hard-hitting close quarters fighting here!"

"Than that's your first mistake in training."said Ryo. "Now i'm gonna show ya how!"

Before Ty could attack again,Ryo jumped into the air and landed in front of Ty,and then slammed his lighning fists into him.

"KRAKKRAKRAKKRAKK!"

And then finished him off with a hard thrust punch that sent him flying across the ring floor,and caused him to hit his head against the metal wall,and out of the picture.

Ryo was the winner!

"YEAAAAHH,GO RYO!"said one of the patrons as the crowd cheered.

Ryo flexed both his arms and laid them down at his sides and bowed his head.

Signifying his victory pose.

While in the next room,the match between Kyo and Kato was about to start.

NEXT IN CH.14:KYO FACES THE BLACK BELT POWER OF KATO AND ONCE IT'S ALL OVER--THE SUPREME CHAMPIONSHIPS THEN TAKE PLACE AS THE TRIO FACE OFF AGAINST EACH OTHER FOR THE RIGHT TO TAKE ON THE FINAL CHALLENGER! BE THERE TO SEE IT!


	14. kyo vs kato

King of Fighters:In the pits Ch.14:Kyo VS Kato!

Kyo Kusanagi was the third and final finalists to go up against the same number of Pit Fighter there was in the finals.

He entered a room that was also a fighting ring,but a far different one than before.

The latest pit fighting room was large and wide as the others,but the walls were made of glass and the ring's floor was a round and polished stone colored in red and yellow.

Kyo whistled.

"Nice."he said.

There were also many people watching in the bleechers above as they saw him.

"HEY!"said one of the patrons. "IT'S KYO KUSNAGI FROM THE LAST TWO KOF CONTESTS!"

"YEAH,HE KICKS ASS HARDER THAN ANYONE!"

"KYO,KYO,KYO!"

Kyo waved a hand to the cheering masses.

"It's good to be popular...I guess."he said.

"Well---enjoy it while it lasts."said a voice ahead of him.

"Wha..?"said Kyo.

Emerging from the shadows around a corner was a martail artist like himself.

He was the same height as Kyo and was well muscled.

His togs were a pair of yellow pants,black belt,black boots and a pair of black wristbands as well.

His hair was a sandy brown and had a scar on his left cheek.

"I am Kato."he said "3rd Degree blackbelt of the Pit Fighters!"

"You don't say.."said Kyo.

"And I know who you are,but am not impressed."said Kato. "Your feeble Kof''s were child's play to the real battle of pit fighting."

"So you say."said Kyo. "But--are we gonna talk or are we gonna get this show on the road?"

"No sooner said than done."said Kato.

The two warriors stood across from each other in the middle of the ring,bowed and the fight began.

Kyo thrusted forward and did his flying fireball at Kato.

Kato then jumped over it and landed directly in front of him.  
Before Kyo could make a move,Kato did a backhand on his face and then slammed him in the chest with a combo punch,knocking him backwards.

"Nnnghh--not bad---for an old timer."he said and then got into defense.

Kato jumped forward at Kyo and tried for another attack,but Kyo turned the tide as he did a thrust kick and hit Kato in the solar plexus.

The karate fighter tettered backwards from the blow,and then Kyo thrust forward again and hit Kato with a pair of flaming punches.

Kato fell to the floor and then rolled back up to his feet again.

"Pretty good so far."he said. "But we'll see how much you got."

Kato then did a flying jump kick,but Kyo managed to block it off.

But the impact was so hard,it senf Kyo skidding on the soles of his white shoes.

"Not bad--"he said. "But I got more!"

The flame weilder than jumped into the air and landed an overhead kick onto Kato's back,knocking him down.

Kato then flipped back to his feet and then did a Flip Kick to Kyo's chin,knocking him away.

Once he was stunned,Kato rushed at him,then slammed another combo punch into his chest,and then slammed a roundhouse into his face,knocking him to the floor in turn.

"HAHA!"said Kato. "I WIN!"

"Not on your life!"said Kyo as he jumped back to his feet,then rushed at the karate.

He then slammed an elbow into his chest,and grabbed him in a chokehold that set him on fire and threw him to the ground.

"WOW--AMAZING!"said a guy in the stands.

Kato groaned and got back up again.

"How--did you?"he said.

"If you were of a certain clan,you'd understand."said Kyo. "But you don't--and you're done!"

Kyo charged up his maxximum fire toast,thrusted forward and blasted Kato with it.

"FWOOOOSH!"

The impact sent Kato to the floor and burned it him pretty bad.

He was the last to be down for the count.

"Yeah,now I won!"said Kyo as he raised his fist in the air.

The crowds applauded him.

Later on,as the three Pit Fighters were brought backstage to be treated,Terry and the others were appraoched by Mr.Vinnie once again.

"Man,those Pit Fighters were good,but pretty mediocore against us."said Ryo.

"You said it."said Terry. "Were they semi-retired or something?"

"You could say that."said Vinnie. "They never went up against KOF veterans like yourselves,so I guess the lesson was learned then. But rest assured,they were just a warm-up."

"Warm-up..for what?"said Kyo.

Suddenly,a loud voice was heard.

"WARM-UP FOR ME!"said a loud german accented voice.

Emerging from a nearby door was a large and muscular man with long purple hair.

He wore a set of red and gold armor with a red flowing cape and was over seven feet tall with a mosutache and a scar on his forehead and he was clutching a glass of red wine.

"I don't believe this!"said Terry. "WOLFGANG KRAUSER!"

"Yes,it is once again,Terry Bogard."said Krauser. "I have come back with a new kind of fight competiton unlike the recent KOF we tussled in.

Now,at last I have three of the world's greatest fighters at my feet. Now--the real competition can truly begin!"

NEXT IN CH.15:IT'S TERRY,KYO AND RYO VS THE EARL OF STROHEIM IN AN ALL OUT THREE TO ONE BATTLE ALA KOF. WHO WILL WIN? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	15. To face the Krasuer!

King of Fighters:In the Pits Ch.16

Fight to the finish (Round one.)

Kyo was set to fight the infamous Wolfgang Krauser as the supreme final match was about to begin.

The hot shot made his first move as he thrust forward and threw a fireball.

Krasuer jumped over it and was directly coming at Kyo himself.

Before Kyo could react,Krauser threw his right arm forward and a single orange fireball flew from it and hit Kyo in the chest,knocking him backwards!

"UNNF!"

"Whoa,what was that?"said Ryo.

"His Blitz ball."said Terry. "After facing him in his castle,I know his moves well."

"Alrighty grape head."said Kyo. "You want fire,i'll give ya fire!"

Kyo then jumped at Krasuer and hit him with another of his flaming uppers,knocking the earl away.

Krauser kept on his feet and then tried for another attack.

He jumped forward did---his Kaiser Kick!

Kyo raised both arms in the air and managed to block it off,but the impact was so great,he fell completly backwards and crashed to the ring floor.

"HAHA!"laughed Krauser. "If this is the best the KOF has to offer,I might as well have retired already."

Kyo growled.

"I'll show you!"

He jumped at Krauser and slammed sevearl spinning kicks into his chest and then finished it off with another flaming uppercut that sent Krauser into one of the chains.

"Unnghh...not bad...so far."he said.

"I'm better than just not bad here!"said Kyo as he rushed at him again. "I'm gonna toast your bulging ass and win this one!"

"I doubt it."said Krauser.

He then thrusted forward at Kyo and bashed with several fast and hard punches and then grabbed him by the head and brought it down on Krauser's knee!

"KRAAKK!"

"Ow.."said Ryo.

"Man,some things don't change,but get worse."said Terry.

Kyo was out cold.

Krauser raised an arm in the air,signifying his first vicotry!

Some of the crowd cheered,but everyone booed at the Krauser.

"Well,at least Kyo had something comin'."said Ryo.

"I'll say."said Terry. Maybe Rugal was powerful,but this guy's different from what he faced before.

I guess i'll have to be the one to take him down."

"No,Terry wait."said Ryo. "You might be able to take him on at first,but he's obviously got a lot more packed power than even you right now,you may not even be able to defeat him this time.

If I take him on now,it might deplete his energy,and who knows...maybe i'll win this time."

"All right then,"said Terry. "but be careful,he's deadlier than even Geese could be."

"Don't we know it."said Ryo. "Alrigth,Krauser,let's see ya take on the power of the Sakazaki fight art!"

"Good luck."said Terry.

"He's gonna need it."

As Kyo was carried out of the ring by two of Vinnie's men,Ryo stepped up to the ring in turn.

"Ryo Sakazaki."said Wolfgang. "So,I face another legend."

"Yeah,except this one has got a lot more sense going for him."said Ryo. "Come and get it,german man!"

The next match was about to begin...

NEXT:WILL RYO THE TIGER BE ABLE TO DEFEAT KRAUSER OR WILL TERRY BE THE ONE TO FACE HIM AGAIN?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	16. Fight to the finish,round one!

King of Fighters:In the pits.

Ch.17:Fight to the finish,round two.

After Kyo was the first to fall before Krauser's might,Ryo Sakazaki chose to be next to try and topple the purple haired giant.

"All right,Kruaser."said Ryo. "Mr.Hotshot is down,and Mr.experienced is here to whup ya!"

"So you say."said Krauser. "You were a legend in the first KOF,but I am more than even Geese Howard ever was!"

"Alright,enough with the sweet talk,let's boogie!"said Ryo as he leapt forward with his flying kick.

Krauser blocked it off and then slammed him with a Blitz ball to the face.

Ryo staggered backwards and then fell over.

"Haha!"said Krauser. "That all you got so far?"

"Why,no."said Ryo as he launched upward and hit Krauser in the chin,sending him relling into the chains.

"Beat that,cause i'm gonna beat you!"said Ryo.

Ryo then jumped again at Krauser,but just as he got close enough,Krauser hit him with a back fist.

Once he was open,Krauser rushed forward and hit Ryo with a full formed Kaiser Kick.

"WHAAAMMM!"

Ryo fell across the floor and clutched his chest in pain.

"Oh boy,I have a feeling that Ryo may not make through this either."

Ryo then jumped back to his feet and prepared for anything that Krauser was going to lay into him with.

Krauser then rushed at him and then threw a single kick at him,but Ryo blocked it off and then thrust a super charged fist into his chest and then slammed several more of them until he sent him relling backwards.

"Unngh..."said Krauser rubbing his chest.

He then jumped at Krauser and hit him with several punches,kicks and a couple of chops.

Krauser then slapped away the last blow and then hit Ryo with a backfist.

"You're better than that sloppy kid,I can give you that."he said. "But let's see how you handle this."

Krauser threw both of his arms back and charged up a pair of red energy balls in his hands.

"Uh-oh..."said Terry. "I recognize that move from anywhere."

Ryo saw it coming and then charged up his super fireball for the incoming blast.

"KOOO!"said Ryo

"KAISER--!"said Krauser.

"HO-KEN!"

"WAVE!"

Both warriors fired away with their massive fireballs and the two huge projectiles collided with each other and a blast of fiery energy sratched and crackled with each other.

"KRRAAAKKKLE!"

Until finally,Ryo's fireball crumbled apart and Krauser's flew right through it and slammed right into him.

"WHAAAAMM!"

Ryo was hit so hard,he flew right out of the ring and lost consciousness.

"KRAUSER IS ONCE AGAIN THE WINNER!"

"Ryo--no!"said Terry.

"HAHA!"said Krauser. "No one can defeat me this time---next!"

Terry clutched his fists and sneered at the pompous ass in the ring.

"This time,i'm gonna really lay out that Krauser--and this time for good!"he said.

The next and final match was about to begin.

TO BE CONCLUDED NEXT CHAPTER!


	17. FIght to the finish,round two!

King of Fighters:In the pits.

Ch.17:Fight to the finish,round two.

After Kyo was the first to fall before Krauser's might,Ryo Sakazaki chose to be next to try and topple the purple haired giant.

"All right,Kruaser."said Ryo. "Mr.Hotshot is down,and Mr.experienced is here to whup ya!"

"So you say."said Krauser. "You were a legend in the first KOF,but I am more than even Geese Howard ever was!"

"Alright,enough with the sweet talk,let's boogie!"said Ryo as he leapt forward with his flying kick.

Krauser blocked it off and then slammed him with a Blitz ball to the face.

Ryo staggered backwards and then fell over.

"Haha!"said Krauser. "That all you got so far?"

"Why,no."said Ryo as he launched upward and hit Krauser in the chin,sending him relling into the chains.

"Beat that,cause i'm gonna beat you!"said Ryo.

Ryo then jumped again at Krauser,but just as he got close enough,Krauser hit him with a back fist.

Once he was open,Krauser rushed forward and hit Ryo with a full formed Kaiser Kick.

"WHAAAMMM!"

Ryo fell across the floor and clutched his chest in pain.

"Oh boy,I have a feeling that Ryo may not make through this either."

Ryo then jumped back to his feet and prepared for anything that Krauser was going to lay into him with.

Krauser then rushed at him and then threw a single kick at him,but Ryo blocked it off and then thrust a super charged fist into his chest and then slammed several more of them until he sent him relling backwards.

"Unngh..."said Krauser rubbing his chest.

He then jumped at Krauser and hit him with several punches,kicks and a couple of chops.

Krauser then slapped away the last blow and then hit Ryo with a backfist.

"You're better than that sloppy kid,I can give you that."he said. "But let's see how you handle this."

Krauser threw both of his arms back and charged up a pair of red energy balls in his hands.

"Uh-oh..."said Terry. "I recognize that move from anywhere."

Ryo saw it coming and then charged up his super fireball for the incoming blast.

"KOOO!"said Ryo

"KAISER--!"said Krauser.

"HO-KEN!"

"WAVE!"

Both warriors fired away with their massive fireballs and the two huge projectiles collided with each other and a blast of fiery energy sratched and crackled with each other.

"KRRAAAKKKLE!"

Until finally,Ryo's fireball crumbled apart and Krauser's flew right through it and slammed right into him.

"WHAAAAMM!"

Ryo was hit so hard,he flew right out of the ring and lost consciousness.

"KRAUSER IS ONCE AGAIN THE WINNER!"

"Ryo--no!"said Terry.

"HAHA!"said Krauser. "No one can defeat me this time---next!"

Terry clutched his fists and sneered at the pompous ass in the ring.

"This time,i'm gonna really lay out that Krauser--and this time for good!"he said.

The next and final match was about to begin.

TO BE CONCLUDED NEXT CHAPTER!


	18. In final conflict!

KING OF THE FIGHTERS:IN THE PITS!

FIGHT TO THE FINISH AND THE CONCLUSION!

It had come down to this.

Wolfgang Krauser had quicly and effectively defeated both Ryo and Kyo,now it was down to just Terry himself.

"Are you ready to fight,Terry?"said Vinnie.

Terry nodded and then entered the ring for the final mother of all battles.

"At last,you and I are once again face to face,just as in the KOF."said Krauser.

"Yeah,I guess it was a kind of an inevitable thing."said Terry adjusting his cap and gloves.

"You sure this wasn't some revenge scheme to get me was it?"

"Certainly not."said Krauser. "It was either fate,or just mild coincidence.

But the important thing is..you are here once again to face me--and see who is the strongest in the world!"

"Suit yourself."said Terry. "I may not have won the last two recent KOF's,but i've gained a lot more experience than you've ever dreamed!"

"We'll see."said Krauser.

"BEGIN!"said Vinnie.

Krauser made the first move as he threw his arms forward and threw another Kaiser Wave at him.

Terry threw his fist down to the floor and let loose a Ground Wave,destroying the other wave as it connected.

Terry then did a Burn Knuckle and came straight at Krauser.

Krauser managed to block off the fist,but was sent skidding on his feet from the impact.

Krauser then pushed Terry off and then slammed a thrust kick into his stomach,knocking him away.

"Unnf--heavier than I remember."said Terry.

"Come on,Bogard!"said Krasuer beckoning him. "Make my trip here in the US worth it."

"You bet I will!"said Terry.

He then fired a Power Wave at the Earl,but he fired off another Kaiser Wave,shattering it as it came.

Krauser then came at Terry with a Tomahawk Kick,but the Lone Wolf ducked it and then came it with a Crack Shot,hitting him in the back with it,then knocking him forward with a thrust kick.

Krauser nearly fell over,but kept his footing.

"This is getting to be interesting."said Krauser. "But victory shall be mine in the end."

Krauser then threw a pair of Blitz Balls at Terry.

Terry dodged one and then threw a Ground Wave at the other,shattering it as it came as well.

Krauser then charged at Terry and once he got close enough,he did his Giant Cyclone Spin,knocking Terry into one of the corner's of the ring.

Once there,Krauser began to punch Terry in the stomach and face several times and then threw him across the ring.

Terry slowly got up,trying to ignore the pain while Krauser began to come right down upon him.

The Lone Wolf then shot upward and slammed Krauser in the chin with his Rising Tackle,causing the german giant to crash in turn.

Terry swung around and got back into his fight stance as Krauser got back up.

"You've improved well,Terry Bogard."he said.

"So have you."said Terry. "Your moves have gotten a lot more--devestating since last time."

"Indeed they have."said Krauser. "But I intend to win."

Krauser then charged at Terry again and he did the same and the two titans collided with each other.

They began to throw and trade blows at each other.

Terry slammed several punches into Krauser's abdomen and then Krasuer himself slammed a knee into Terry's gut in turn.

Terry then did a leg-sweep,but Krauser jumped over it,allowing Terry to do another Crack Shot,but the earl blocked it off with ease,and then knocked Terry away.

The two figthers stod apart from each other,both waiting to make the next move.

Krauser charged up another Kaiser Wave,but this time he held it for a moment longer to gather even more latent energy to cut loose.

Terry did the same with his Power Wave.

Finally,after a whole minute,they both released their mega-projectile moves.

"KAISER-WAVE!"

"POWER-WAVE!"

They both unleashed their blasts and the two fireballs collided with each other in a sparkling and krackling array of energy.

"WOW,LOOKIT THAT!"said Vinnie. "BETTER THAN FOURTH OF JULY!"

The two blasts shoved at each other like a pair of sumos,trying to gain an advantage.

Suddenly,Krauser's wave began to overpower Terry's,but in a crackle of smoke and mist,they both exploded in a big puff of smoke.

When the smoke began to clear,Krasuer saw Terry emerge from the cloud and come right at him!

"BURN KNUCKLE!"he shouted.

Krauser was slammed head-on in the face by Terry's punch so hard,he went sailing out of the ring and crashed to the floor.

It was at last over,Terry had once again defeated Wolfgang Krauser and won the contest.

"KRAUSER IS OUT OF BOUNDS,AND THAT MAKES TERRY BOGARD THE WINNER OF THE PIT FIGHTERS TOURNAMENT!"

The crowds hollored and praised Terry for his victory.

Terry stood tall,and threw his hat in the air.

"OKAY!"he said.

Minutes later,Terry was gathered before the commitee of Vinnie and his men.

He was awarded a solid gold trophy that read PIT FIGHTERS CHAMPION! And inside was a check for a hefty sum of prize money.

"You earned it,Terry."said Vinnie. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."said Terry. "It may not be KOF,but it was the best thing to come close."

Ryo and Kyo stood across from him.

"So...you won huh?'said Kyo.

"Yeah,"said Terry. "Ypu got a problem with that?"

"Not at all."said Kyo. "Like he said,you earned it...but just you wait till the next KOF,Bogard. My team and I are the reigning champions for now,and nothing's gonna stop us. Be seeing ya."

Kyo then left the area.

Ryo sighed.

"I've a gut feeling he's gonna get worse one way or the other from here on."said Ryo.

"Well,the best thing to do is this...beat him and his punk mates in the next KOF,so we;d both better train hard till then."

"I hear ya on that."said Ryo. "But congratulaions anyways. But just wait till the next KOF,till then bye for now."

"See you again,Ryo."said Terry.

Wolfgang Krasuer then approached Terry.

"You have won--for now."said Krauser.

"Looks like you need a lot more training till then,Krauser. "said Terry.

"Perhaps."said the german. "But..if I am ever invited to a future KOF,I shall attend it without a further thought.

One day,we shall have a rematch like none other."

"I look forward to it as well."said Terry. "Be seeing ya."'

Krauser nodded and then left for his personal jet to take him home.

Minutes later,Terry boarded a cab that would take him back to Southtown.

It was a great experience to remember,but he knew the next KOF was not too far away,as well as other great adventures that lay ahead.

Terry Bogard and others were ready to face the best and what the future held for them as well.

THE END.


End file.
